THE ONE I TRULY LOVE
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Hiroto and Sakuma are now a couple leaving a jealous, lonely and hurt Midorikawa. Normally, a person would forget his/her last love and find another but not Midorikawa. Five years, he suffered five years of heartache. He needs to forget, to move on. He needs comfort. But from who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I offer you another fic!**

 **Kazemaru: Who is it about now?**

 **Me: Don't worry Kaze, you're not in it... AT ALL... probably...**

 **Kazemaru: Really?! I mean, seriously?**

 **Me: Ok maybe just a part...**

 **Kazemaru: Fine by me! Ok now on with it!**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this fic. I don't own Inazuma Eleven. And I don't even own the whole story idea. This fic is actually 'do your best's' idea... so all credits goes to him/her.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **THE ONE I TRULY LOVE**

 _ **[NORMAL POV]**_

It's been eight years since Hiroto and Hidorikawa became a couple. But three years after that, they broke up. Now, a heartbroken Midorikawa has been suffering five painful years of loneliness.

 _"I love you, Ryuuji..."_

Four such sweet word, words that were always said to Midorikawa by the one he loves, Hiroto. Four sweet words that has an infinite meanings. Four sweet word that would make Midorikawa's heart to beat faster than it should. Four sweet words that are never to be said again...

 _'Why did it had to end like this?'_ Midorikawa thought. His chest started to ache as if his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped functioning. All because of this sad movie in front of him. Hiroto and his nhew boyfriend, Sakuma... kissing...

 _'Sakuma, I thought you were my friend... I asked you to keep your distance from Hiroto and you swore you would... But why did you break it?!'_

 ** _/Flashback/ -6 years ago-_**

"Sakuma," I called.

"Yeah?" Sakuma replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you flirting with Hiroto?"

"WHAT?! What do you mean?"

"Answer it"

"So serious tonight, eh? Honestly, no. I already have Genda in my life. I'll admit that Hiroto has that Princely- like look that could make anyone fall for him but not me. Wait a minute, why would you even ask such a question?"

"Nothing. I'm just scared of loosing him that's all...

"The whole team's aware of your relationship. I'm pretty sure no one would even dare come between you two..."

"Still... Promise me that you'll keep distance from him but I'm not saying that you two should stop being friends. Just don't-"

"Ok, Ok. I get it... I promise..."

 _ **/End of Flashback/**_

 _ **[Midorikawa's POV]**_

 _'Sakuma, you liar!'_ If I could just interfere your makeout session with Hiroto, I would. But I couldn't. I'm already his past, his ex, just a worthless piece of memory that's already left behind... forever.

 _'I'm so stupid!'_ I scolded myself. Yeah, STUPID is the right word to describe me. Stupid enough to think that Sakuma's my friend and Hiroto and I would be together forever and live happily ever after like in fairy tales. But this is no fairy tale...

 _'Ryuuji, why are you just standing behind this stupid wall?! Go over there and do something!'_ a voice inside my head shouted.

 _'I have no rights to do that. I'm not Hiroto's boyfriend anymore... Sakuma is...'_

 _'IDIOT!'_

 _'I know... I'm an idiot, a lunatic, a worthless human being that doesn't deserve to be happy'_

A tear escaped my eye. I tried to keep my sobs inside my mouth. I don't want them to find out that I'm here.

 _'Why aren't I giving up my love for Hiroto?Why haven't I moved on for five years? Why aren't I... letting out memories fade away like a cloud of smoke?'_ Three questions one answer:

 _Because I still love Hiroto._ I still love the one who made my heart beat faster than it should. The first and only one who had ever told me those four sweet words: _I love you, Ryuuji..._

I know that it's no use on expecting that we'll he together again but it's just so hard to let go of the one you really love. It's hard to move on.

Tears kept on rolling down my cheek, hitting the tiled floor underneath. Crying and Treas could do nothing to change what's already happening, what's already done. Hiroto broke up with me, Hiroto is Sakuma's boyfriend now, and they's makingout behind this stupid wall behind me.

"I love you Jirou..." Hiroto said. My heart, my lungs... they want to explode! He used to tell me those words.

 _'...but not anymore...'_

"I love you more Hiroto..." Sakuma answered. That's the same phrase I would answer Hiroto's 'I love you, Ryuuji...'

I couldn't do this anymore! I just couldn't! I don't want to see them anymore! I don't need to take a peek on the other side to know that they're doing 'it'. The moans are enough proof.

But what is it to me? I'm no more to him. I'm just a memory, a past memory... nothing more...

"A-ah... H-Hiroto..."

"Shush, Jirou..."

"AH!"

 _'NO MORE! NO MORE!'_ with that, I ran away. Away from the two.

Tears dropping, heart aching and mind filled with nothing but Hiroto and Sakuma together.

 _'I need to forget him! He's Sakuma's now. He'll never be mine again, not now, not ever...'_

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1. See you next time! Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Pls review! It helps in motivating me!  
**

 **SAYONARA! Mata Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

 **'do your best', thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Chapter 1!**

 **Even though** **here's a lot of school works, I'll finish this fic 'til the end!**

* * *

I ran away, escaping that scene of Hiroto and Sakuma. Running is all I could do. I've been doing this for five years now. Running away. Away from Sakuma... Away from Hiroto..

I don't care where my legs would take me. I don't care what would happen to me for running to somewhere with my eyes closed. As long as it's away from them, I don't dare...

"OW!"

"HEY!"fff

"WATCH IT!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FOOL!"

I've been bumping into people on t he steets an dI couldn't even dare stop my running and apologize to them. _I can't let other people see me crying_. I know it's rude but I just couldn't.

 _'Stop running, Ryuuji!'_

There goes that voice again.

 _'I can't...'_

 _'IDIOT! Why didn't you interfere their makeout session, huh?! You were already there! You were so close! Is running away all you could do with your life?!'_

 _'Yeah...'_

 _'IDIOT!'_

That's right... IDIOT... that's what I am. An idiot, a coward. I couldn't even say that Hiroto's mine, eight years ago.

Hiroto and Sakuma... thay looked so happy as a couple. They act sweeter than when it was still the HiroMido Story. But that HiroMido Story is done. And it didn't end like a fairytale with the happily ever after.

Life isn't a fairy tale... well, My life isnt. But Sakuma and Hiroto's... their life is like a fairy tale...

A number of pictures of Hiroto and Sakuma appeared inside my head. Their happiness, their affection for each other... all that gives me is _pain_.

 _Tears._

The tears running down my cheeks are the result of the pain. I know there's nothing more I could do. I couldn't change the past. All I could do is accept the fact that they're together now. _But accepting the fact is the hardest thing to do..._ Accepting the fact that Hiroto's mine no more...

I continued running. I don't know to where my legs are taking me but as long as it's somewhere far or somewhere that could make me forget about Hiroto and Sakuma, I'm going to be fine.

 _I'll get tired after some time..._

 _'But tired of what?'_

I stoped running when I suddenlygrew tired. I've been running for five minutes straight without stopping ang running with all my might, like my life depends on it. I took a look around and I found myself at the park. Aflashback memory of me and Hiroto here appeared in my head. We used to go here every weekends... _but not anymore..._

I sat down on a wooden bench under a tree, catching my breath. As I already calmed my breathing, I took another look around. I saw... _couples_... dating I suppose.

I felt a little jealous of them having their perfect relationship growing stronger. Having the guts to kiss in public, holdhands in public and say _I love you_. I wanted to stand up and run away once more but my legs are so tired I couldn't even stand up. So I ended up suffering from the view of lovers infront of me.

I could hear the giggling of the girls, I could see the boys kissing them, I could see their sweetness.

 _Hiroto and I used to be like them. He would kiss me, I would kiss him back, I would blush and sometimes he would pick me up bridal style and carry me back home... How I missed those times... No problems, No Sakuma just Me and Hiroto..._

 _But all those times are just the past now... They're all left behind..._

"Hahahaha..."

"I Love You, Babe..."

"I Love You Too..."

The sweetness around me, the Love Atmosphere... It's so painful! I'm not fit to be in this place! All the people around me, they have their own partners... only I don't have one...

I still couldn't stand up, my legs are still tired. I couldn't run away. The only thing I could do now is... _cry_. Cry like there's tomorrow. Cry while my hands are covering my ears, hoping to keep the sounds out.

Closing my eyes shut, tears still made their way out. I rested my elbows on my knees, my hands still on my ears. _I can't let anyone else see me like this... Crying at the park... They'll think I'm stupid..._

 _'Stop crying you, Idiot! Forget about that worthless Hiroto! He's not the only guy in the world you know!'_ that voice scolded me again.

 _'I can't... I still love him...'_

 _'Too bad. He doesn't love you anymore! He loves that Sakuma now!'_

I just kept on crying. My chest started aching because of the pain and my sobbing.

 _'Idoit... Forget about Hiroto. There's an Earth saying- There are plenty of fish in the sea_ _... You'll find another one, another one that's better than Hiroto...'_

 _'I don't want another one! It's Hiroto I love!'_

 _'Can't you see, I'm trying to help you! Now quit acting like a baby! It's been five years, for goodness sake! Five years, shouldn't you be already over him!'_

 _'It's hard to let go of someone you love...'_

 _'For you... Look at Hiroto, I don't even think it took him a month or even a weak to get over you!'_

 _'...'_ I was lost of words...

I continued my Crying and my Sobbing... What else could I do? There's no one I could talk to. None of my former teammates and friends are experiencing this kind of problem. They all have their partners...

Still crying my eyes out, felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open with the sudden touch. I slowly raised my head, removing my hands on my ears, I saw a familliar face. Someone with two marks under his eyes and his figure resembling a lion.

"Hey there Mido" he greeted with a smile, a sweet smile...

"Genda?"

* * *

 **Let this be the second chapiee! Finally finished it! Having lots of school works is exhausting... It's good to have a little rest once in a while...**

 **So... how was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Kazemaru: Dramatic...**

 **Me: Eh?**

 **Kazemaru: Midorikawa was crying the whole chapter!**

 **Me: What's wrong with that?**

 **Kazemaru: Too dramatic...**

 **Me: At least give one inspiring compliment!**

 **Kazemaru: I got nothing...**

 **Me: *goes to a corner and starts drawing circles* Kazemaru's so mean...**

 **Kazemaru: Where did you get the idea at the park?**

 **Me: Based on real experience...**

 **Kazemaru: Well, someone's heartbroken...**

 **Me: What?! I'm a highschool student! Of course I've experienced heartbroken!**

 **Kazemaru: Alright, alright I get the point!**

 **Thanks for reading and drop a review! They're really appreciated! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I give you Chapter 3! Hope you'll like it!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Genda?" I said giving him a 'what-are-you-doing-here look'.

He pulled out something from his pocket, a handkerchief. He then knelt down infront of me. "You know very good that the park isn't the right place for crying. And crying doesn't suit you, a smile does" he said while wiping my tears.

"There" Genda said then gave me a smile.

"Thanks Genda..."

"Now, mind telling me why you're crying here at the park?"

"Nothing..."

"Your crying doesn't look like nothing. Now," he then sat down beside me "Tell me. Is it because of it?"

"Yeah..."

Genda and I bacame close when we found out what was going on between our boyfriends. But we lost contact a year ago. We were too busy with our work. I became Hiroto's Secretary at Kira Company, while Genda became an excellent teacher in a University. It's amazing that he looks like he grew taller since the last time I saw him. His hair even grew, it grew longer and maybe thicker. He still has that lion-like figure that suits him perfectly.

"I'm sorry if I haven't visited you for a year now. I became too busy with work. Actually, I was about to visit you and Hiroto. But looks like he's way too busy with uhm... _Jir-_ I mean _Sakuma..._ " Genda's last words became lower. And here I thought he's already over Sakuma. Looks like I was wrong.

"Genda," I called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Are you like, over Sakuma?"

''Yep. It really was a pain for me when he said that he and Hiroto were dating. But I just let all of those pain behind me, leaving it there..."

Siloence surrounded us. I was the first one who knew about our boyfriend's secret but became obvious relationship. I didn't tell Gena what was going on between then because I know it'll break his heart and I don't want him to suffer what kind of pain I felt. If I knew the thing between them five years ago, Genda only knew it three years ago. I remember he nearly jumped off a cliff because of hurt, good thing Sakuma was there and stopped him. I know because I saw him...

"Hey Mido, how's it going between you and Hiroto since that day?" Genda asked.

"Same as always. I kept on avoiding him. He would only talk to me if it's about work. Sakuma's always with him, it's like they're glued to each other and cannot be separated..."

"You jealous?"

"Why wouldn't I be? How about you, how's your life going so far? Still missing Sakuma?"

"Of course I still miss him. He was my first boyfriend afterall and the first one who made me almost kill myself. I still can't forget him and the times that we spent together as a couple..."

"Oh..."

"But that doesn't mean I'm still waiting for him to love me again. I know it's impossible now... It looks like he's much more happy with Hiroto"

"Have you... found another love? Like a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Nope. But I'm actually interested in someone. _He's_ actually a good friend of mine..." _'He'_?so it's a guy...

"Who? Kidou?"

"No. Well, I think that's enough about me... Looks like you haven't changed one bit. You're still upset about the Hiroto thing"

"Of coure I am! My boyfriend hid his second relationship! And worse of all, with my Friend!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok no need to shout. So you're in pain?"

"Obviously..."

"You wanna forget Hiroto?"

"I actually do. But it's just so hard for me to forget about him... I love him too much, even more than my own life. I love him too much to forget all our memories together..."

"You know, they say that _To forget someone in your past, you need to find another love..._ "

 _Find another love..._

"Would that really help?" I asked.

"Of course it would! It's easy! There must be comeone else in that heart of yours except for Hiroto..."

"There's no one else... I've been in love with Hiroto since the first time I saw him at Sun Garden. Since then, I never loved anyone else... Even though I found out what's going on between him and Sakuma, I never had the guts to say that I hate him or curse him for that..."

"Come on Mido! Is Hiroto the only guy you'll ever love?! Forgetting him is easy as eating a cake!"

"Easy for you to say..." I started as I looked down at the ground. "... sure loving another one is easy, but letting go of the past isn't..."

I never loved anyone else except for Hiroto. I only lokked at Hiroto... Loving another will be difficult but if I don't forget Hiroto, I would suffer pain for the rest of my life until death... ' _What should I do?'_

 _'Take Lion-head's advice!'_ there goes that voice again...

 _'_ _But if I take his ad-'_

 _'No buts! JUST DO IT! He's caring for you, Idiot! Look at his eyes!'_

I turned to look at his eyes... What I saw was a pair of worried and caring blue eyes. T _he last time I saw those kind of eyes is when me and Hiroto were still a couple..._

 _'Genda cares for me?'_

 _'Of course he does! Isn't it obvious?! Now get over Hiroto and take Lion-head's advice! Find another guy!'_

"Hello~ Mido. You still alive? Hello~?" I got back into my senses and just found Genda waving his hand infront of my face trying to get my attention.

"Oh. Sorry" I said as I turned my head to look away. I'm pretty embaressed that it looked like I was staring at Genda.

"You became silent. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong..."

"Ok"

"Genda..." I turned to look at him again. "Can you... help me get over him?"

Genda's eyes widen. "A-are you sure? It'll be hard for you at so-"

"I don't care. I want to forget about the pain inside me... It's killing me. I can't do it by myself, I haven't love anyone else except for Hiroto. If I just let this pain take over, I'll die suffering because of this pain. Maybe if I find another love, someone much better than Hiroto, I might gain happiness... Genda, you're the only one I could ask help for..." tears started to form in my eyes.

 _I need to do this... It's the only thing left that I could do... Forget Hiroto, Find another love..._

I know that it'll be hard for me to find another person that's better that Hiroto... But I couldn't let another year pass with the only thing I could feel is _pain..._

 _ **[GENDA'S POV]**_

I was so schocked at how determined Mido is in forgetting Hiroto. I didn't expect this to happen, I was rather expecting an angry Mido saying that he'll never forget the one he loves that used to be his boyfriend and now my ex-boyfriend's. He really must be in pain. Who wouldn't? Seeing that same scene of your ex-boyfriend with your ex-friend almost everyday for five years straight...

I know the feeling that your boyfriend betrayed you. I tried to kill myself when I knew about Sakuma and Hiroto. I really wanted to kill that guy for stealing Jirou from me. But if I do that, Mido would get lonely and might kill me afterwards.

Sure Mido only looks at me as a friend or a close friend. But for me, he's more than that... _so much more..._

I could never say no to Mido...

"Mido, I'll help you get over Hiroto but will you be able to handle the consequences of forcefully loving another one?" I asked.

"Yes. As long as I'll be happy with that new one, I'll be ok..." he said. I know he doesn't like the idea of focefully loving another person against his will. He's just acting like he's ok with the idea.

"If you say so... Now, what kind of person are you interested in?"

"Loving, caring, taller than Hiroto and I would prefer much better if that person is close to me..."

"So _He_ should-"

"What?! HE?! What do you mean by 'he'?"

"You said taller than Hiroto. No girl's taller than him... Isn't that what you want? A guy?"

Mido started to blush so he quickly turned his head to hide it. _'_ _He's so cute...'_

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Anyone loving, caring and taller than Hiroto is preferred as long as he's close to you, right?"

"Yeah..."

A smile appeared on my face as I stood up. I walked in front of Mido, tilted his head to face me. I could see him staring at me, giving me a confused look. "Genda, what..."

Everything felt silent... I didn't mind it. I just closed my eyes and neared my face to Mido's.

"Gen- _hmph_ " I didn't let Mido say another word. I just closed the gap between us, making our lips touch each other. I let go of Mido's chin and started to caress his cheek.

A few seconds past which felt like forever, we parted. As I opened my eyes, I saw Mido, his eyes were wide open in shock. _Maybe I shouldn't have done it... He probably hates me not._

"G-Genda..." Mido started. He was still red. He actually looks like a tomato, a real tomato...

"I... I'm sorry Mido... I shouldn't have ki-"

"No. It's... ok..."

"Really? You... don't hate me?"

"I would never do that..."

"So... you're not feeling awkward with what I just did?"

"Not at all. It's actually comforting..."

"M-Mido..."

"It's getting late... I need to get back to Hiroto, he might be needing his Secretary with something..." Mido said as he stood up and started to walk away but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"M-Mido... Can I walk you back?" I said. I know my face is starting to heat up... I just confessed to Mido and he didn't push me away. Might as well get closer to him and win his heart... _And I sure will! Just to prove that I'm the one for him not Two-Timer Hiroto!_

Mido gave me a charming smile and said, "Sure. Let's go"

With that, we started to walk away. I just noticed that our hands are still attached to each other... Mido isn't pulling his hand away from mine. I'm glad he isn't...

I turned to look at Mido, he's still blushing. But now, he's smiling. No tears of pain, no tears of suffering, no tears of sadness. Just a pure smile of happiness is present.

 _'I LOVE YOU MIDO... Much more than myself, more than my life, more than Jirou...'_

 _This might just be the greatest feeling I felt. This love I feel for Mido is completely different from the love I felt for Jirou... It's a completely different kind of love..._

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter three! I made this the longest 'cuz I'm not 100% sure I'll be updating for the next five days. Too much deadly school works...**

 **Kaze: Is that really how you pictured Genda? Longer hair?**

 **Me: Why? Is there something wrong? I just used my friend's idea... At least give him a compliment!**

 **Kaze: To Ichi-chan's friend: 'Good job...'**

 **Me: That's it?!**

 **Kaze: Yup...**

 **Me: At least a 'Good Job...' better than nothing...**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… so here's the fourth chapter! Never knew I'd make it this far… but I'm glad I did!**

 **Flora: Thanks for the Review! Really appreciate it!**

 **ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

 _ **[MIDORIKAWA'S POV]**_

Genda, my friend, he… kissed me… _'He actually kissed me… I can't believe it. I only looked at him as a friend, an adviser. I never had feelings for him in something like that… For me he's just my friend. But looks like he sees me more than that…'_

We were walking back to the building, hands still with each other. None of us bothered to speak. Awkward silence's around us.

' _Why aren't I shoving my hand away from his? I don't like him! I never did! He's just a friend to me!'_

' _Are you sure?'_

' _Yes I'm sure!'_

' _Alright then, take your hand away from his then run away'_

' _I can't do that…'_

' _Then you like Lion-head! Why can't you accept that?! He likes- no_ _ **loves**_ _you! Look, he cares for you, he kissed you in public without hesitation, he made you smile and blush! Just accept it, you like Lion-head, Genda Koujirou!'_

I can't believe I'm saying this but _Genda is actually a good- looking guy.._. Ok now I'm super confused! I still love Hiroto but Genda suddenly showed up saying that he loves me!

' _He didn't actually say it; he just kissed you… so he showed his love for you. There is an Earth saying: 'Action speaks louder than words…' and looks like Lion-head looks up to that saying'_

' _But I don't like Genda… I love Hiroto…'_

' _Forget about that guy! He hid his second relationship and he even broke your heart! Why do you still love him?! He's no good!'_

' _But I can't just throw away those times we spent together… It's not that easy…'_

'' _That is why Lion-head is here! He wants you to forget Hiroto, he wants you to learn to love another one, to love him! Lion-head might just be that one that could make you forget Hiroto… the one that's actually meant for you…'_

' _I don't know…'_

' _STOP HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS! YOU'LL LEARN TO LOVE LION-HEAD SOMEDAY! But for now, I'll just let the word_ _ **like**_ _describe your feeling, Ryuuji…'_

"Genda," I started. "The thing at the park… That- that- that k-kiss… do you… really mean it?" _what was I thinking?!_

"Yes, I do. Mido, you're sweet, loving, caring, beautiful and doesn't know how to give up. I planned on keeping it as a secret but seeing you cry over Hiroto, I couldn't let it. I want you to suffer no pain; I want you to be the sweet, happy Mido I knew" Genda's words were full of care. Maybe he does love me.

"Thanks. But why me? Why not Kidou? Fudou? Or-"

"Because you're different…"

"Different?"

"Well, you're different in some way…" No explanation was needed. I'm often not contented with an answer without an explanation but his answer was enough for me to understand.

"Thanks, Genda…" I said with a smile…

Our little walk is finally over when we reached the company building. We were about to say our goodbyes when we saw Hiroto and Sakuma together, kissing. There goes that pain again. The same pain I felt when I knew they were together, that same feeling I always feel whenever I see them together. So much pain inside me.

All I could do is just stare at them. _'Why is this happening to me? Why me? It's happening again, the same feeling of pain is coming back. It's the same exact feeling that would happen every time I see them together…'_

A tear was about to escape my eyes when I felt Genda's hold on my hand became tighter. I looked at our hands; our fingers were now intertwined against each other. As I looked up, I saw Genda, he was smiling.

"Don't worry Mido, I'm here. You're not alone…" he said. His voice was so comforting.

" _Koujirou_?" a familiar voice called. As Genda and I turned our heads to the source, we saw Sakuma and Hiroto.

"Sakuma, Hiroto…" Genda answered.

"Are you two… together?" Sakuma asked. I was about to say 'no' but Ganda took over.

"Yes we are"

"For how long?!" Hiroto asked. He sounded as shocked as I am.

"It's none of your concerns, Hiroto" Genda answered sending death glares to Hiroto. He sounded so angry.

"Of course it is!"

"Since when did _Ryuuji_ became your concern?" Genda's glares to Hiroto became scarier. Hiroto became silent, all of us were. This was the first time Genda called me by my first name.

A 'tsk' is all Hiroto could say. I tried signaling Genda to stop by gripping his hand tighter but it didn't work, his argument with Hiroto just kept on letting our hands part, I dragged Genda into the building behind Hiroto and Sakuma. Leaving them right there.

"What in the world were you thinking?! You perfectly know that were not together!" I shouted at Genda. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"Were not together _yet_ " Genda said, emphasizing the word yet. He neared his face to my ear and whispered, "Don't think that I'm letting you go, Ryuuji"

I don't know how to respond. My brain stopped working; my mouth couldn't form any words. All I could do is blush. Why are my cheeks functioning, but my brain isn't? _This doesn't make any sense!_

All my senses stopped working. That is until I felt something soft on my lips. My eyes widen when I noticed they were lips, Genda's lips! I finally gained my strength to push Genda.

"What in the universe was that for?!" I shouted again. My blush, it took over my face! _Why now?! Why in front of Genda?!_

"I asked if I could kiss you. You didn't reply. There's a saying, _Silence means yes_. So I did" he answered a playful smirk forming on his face.

"GEND-" I didn't get the chance to finish my statement when Genda quickly neared his face to mine. So close that our foreheads are resting on each other and our lips were centimeters apart. If it's possible, my cheeks became redder.

"Yes Ryuuji? What is it?"

"G-gen…" I couldn't form any words. For the first time, someone made me speechless.

"You know," he started "You're cute when you blush…" and again, another smile.

"Shut up" I said then looked away and took a step back.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow; it's been a while since we hanged out"

"What?! I have work tomorrow! I-"

"I'll handle that. Don't worry. I'll do anything to spend time with you. And everything for you" with that he started to walk away to the glass door.

"W-wait! What are you planning to do?!"

"Nothing much. Just something that has to so with Hiroto"

"W-Wait! Genda!" I shouted but Genda already made his way outside. I could just watch him.

' _What's he planning to do?'_ No use asking, he already made his way in front of Hiroto. I was rather expecting that he'll be violent or something, but no, they were just talking to each other. Sakuma was just staring at the two.

' _What are they talking about?'_

I just noticed Hiroto stomp his foot. ' _What did Genda tell him? Genda! Stop it!'_ Right after that, I just noticed the two were shouting at each other or rather Hiroto was shouting at Genda. Genda is still having his posture.

Ideas of what Genda just told Hiroto to make him that angry ran through my mind. But I don't think any of them might be the exact reason why Hiroto's angry. I started walking back and forth, worried.

' _Stop worrying like that Ryuuji!'_ that voice again…

' _Shut it!'_

' _If I shut up, so will you. I am you after all!'_

' _Fine! I just don't know what to do. My mind's confused with my heart!'_

' _I don't know what descriptive word I could use to describe you, dense or stupid… Or maybe both…'_

' _You're my subconscious! You should be helping me! Not mocking me!'_

' _It's not mocking if it's true…'_

I just let out a sigh as I stopped walking back and forth. I turned to look outside and I just saw Genda walking away. ' _Finally, he's gone'_. Other than Genda leaving, I also saw Sakuma and Hiroto kissing, _again_ … _''Can't they just stop kissing within the reach of my eyes or ears?'_

 _This is just the same thing, the same happening, the same feeling of jealousy…_

Wait, am I really jealous? I'm staring at them but, the same feeling that kept on haunting me for five years isn't happening… _'Am I still jealous of Sakuma?'_

' _NO! You're no longer jealous of One-eye! Think of it, for the past five years, you've cried every time you see them together. But now, you're no longer crying!'_

' _How did that happened?'_ A picture of Genda's smile appeared inside my head. And a flashback of those words that he said earlier: _"I'll do anything to spend time with you. And everything for you…"_ Hiroto never said those words to me before… _Am I no longer jealous because, I finally knew that there's someone who loves me?_

A smile formed between my lips. _'Maybe, Genda really does love me…'_

 _Genda…_

"Midorikawa" I heard a voice call my name. I looked up and saw Hiroto. His once loving emerald eyes are full of… _anger?_

"H-hiroto? Is the-" I didn't got the chance to finish, Hiroto had interrupted me.

"Since when did you and Genda become a couple?"

"What is it to you? It's none of your concern"

"Of course it is"

"How? How did it become your concern?"

"Just tell me!"

"Fine! We've been together for a year now, happy?"

"Tsk"

"Excuse me, I need to go now. I still have work tomorrow, am I right?"

"I'm giving you a day off tomorrow"

"Why? Having plans with your dear Sakuma?"

"No. Genda wanted to have you for him tomorrow. That's it"

' _So that's what he did…'_

"Ok. I'll just get my stuff and I'll be leaving" that's the last thing I said then I headed to my office to get my bag and leave but when I was about to walk to the door, Hiroto grabbed my wrist.

"Let go" I demanded but Hiroto didn't even loosen his grip. He just made it tighter.

"No"

"I said: Let go!"

Hiroto still didn't loosen his grip. He pulled me into his arms. My eyes widen in his action. It's been five years since I felt his embrace. I missed it… _a lot_. But, this embrace is much more different than the embrace he used to give me.

"Hiroto, let go"

"No. Please, I want this to be longer…" he said

"I need to go, now" I tried pushing him away but it's no use. He's much stronger than me and he is squeezing me tighter.

"Ryuuji, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted then pushed him and slapped him in the face. The sound of the impact of my palm on his cheek echoed around the entrance.

"HIROTO, FIVE YEARS. I SUFFERED FIVE YEARS. EXPECTED THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME BACK BUT WHAT DID I GET?! A 'RYUUJI, I'M SO SORRY' FROM YOU!"

Hiroto was just staring at me, his hand holding his left cheek **(the one Mido slapped)**. I could see Hiroto's shocked eyes staring at me.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON IN THIS WORLD! I EVEN THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS DESTINED FOR ME; THE ONE THAT I WOULD LIVE WITH FOREVER, UNTIL THE END. But I was wrong… You're the one that was destined to break my heart"with that I started to walk away, leaving Hiroto.

"Ryuuji!"

I could hear his voice calling me over and over, I just ignored them. He deserves this…

 _Anger_ … that's right anger filled me. After five years, he just did this after five years?!

I ran away from the building to the direction of my home. I'm running again. But this time, it's different. I'm not running because I'm hurt; I'm running because I'm angry. For the first time, I got angry at Hiroto. Maybe I should've felt this a long time ago, anger.

' _Yeah! Go Ryuuji! I'm so proud of you! You finally made Hiroto suffer pain! Kindda… but still you had the guts to slap him!'_ that voice in my head cheered.

I couldn't believe that I actually did slap him. This is the first time I had the guts to shout at him and even slap him.

* * *

 **Ok. That's it, fourth chapter!**

 **I really missed my Jasmin! I'm so glad that my laptop's fixed! I missed my beloved laptop! *kisses laptop* Aaaaaaaaanyway… how was the chapter?**

 **Kaze: My comment is- hmph!**

 **Me: *covers Kazemaru's mouth with my hand* I don't want to hear a non-encouraging comment from you!**

 **Kaze: *removes my hand* I was just going to say that-**

 **Me: STOP TALKING! *tapes Kazemaru's mouth***

 **Kaze: hmpmhmp…**

 **Me: Mwahahahaha~ finally, no more mean comments from Kazemaru! But I'd like to have some reviews from you, readers! Don't forget to leave one!**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME! Next chapter might be tomorrow or next week… hopefully tomorrow…**

 **BYE GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the fifth chapter of 'THE ONE I TRULY LOVE' Now that Jasmin is fixed, I could update every weekend! WOOHOO!**

 **Wait… that is… if I don't have a lot of school works…WHY IS THE WORLD OF SCHOOL WORKS SO CRUEL?!**

 **Where was I? Oh yeah, ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

I finally slowed down and eventually stopped as I reached my house. I took the keys from my bag and opened the door and headed to my room, changed my clothes and headed to the kitchen to cook my dinner. Since I don't have any company at home, I usually cook food just enough for me.

 _ ***SLAP***_

That scene when I slapped Hiroto appeared one more time in my mind. I don't know if what I'm feeling is right. I just slapped Hiroto and I yelled at him. _'I can't believe that I just did those things to him…'_

' _Congratulation, Ryuuji!'_

' _I hope I didn't hurt him too much'_

' _He hurt you first! He deserved it!'_

That's right. He betrayed me… He hid his relationship with Sakuma from me, they both did. But still, I think I shouldn't have done those things to him.

' _ARGH! I need to stop thinking about him if I want to forget him!'_ I scolded myself.

' _At least you already know what you need to do… I'm so proud of you! After five years, this is the first time you yelled at Hiroto'_

' _Would you just be quiet for once?'_

That voice stopped talking, finally, some silence. I continued cooking my dinner but still not taking that scene back at the building. Other than the problem that I just slapped and shouted at Hiroto, there is still one thing I'm worried about- _'I hope he doesn't fire me… It was a great disrespect to someone who's higher than me. Hiroto's the President of the Kira Company and I'm just his Secretary. Hopefully he doesn't… It's hard to find a new job these days… The Kira Company is all I got'_

I finally finished cooking; I took one plateful of Curry Rice and sat down on one of the chairs. _'Looks like I would just spend the rest of my life eating alone…'_ I gave out a loud sigh.

' _Don't forget you now got Genda… You even told Hiroto that you and Genda have been together for a year…'_

' _I just did that because I was just riding Genda's lie. If I told him that Genda and I aren't really together, we'll be in big trouble…'_

' _Yeah, right…'_

 _Genda…_

An image of Genda appeared once more. _He really did those things for me…_

I was about to shove one spoonful of my dinner into my mouth when my doorbell rang. I hesitantly stood from my chair and headed to the door. I was rather expecting someone who forgot where his house is but no, what I found is someone who I really didn't expect to see.

"Genda? What are you doing here?" I asked. Yes, this person is Genda… _again…_

"I saw you enter this house…" he answered.

"So…? Of course I'll enter this house; this is my house after all. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own home?" this is really not the right time for me to see Genda.

Genda took a step back then pointed to the house beside mine. "I live next door, neighbor"

"WHAT?! Since when?" I asked in a shouting, surprised tone.

"Since earlier today… I didn't know you lived in this block"

"Ok. Now, good bye" I was about to rudely shut the door but Genda had took over and opened the door wider.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Like I have any other choice. Come in" with that Genda had entered my house. "Have you eaten yet? I just cooked dinner, wanna join me?"

"Sure. Thanks, Ryuuji" with that I led him to the dining area and placed another plateful of Curry for him and we started eating.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just want to see you…"

"Not much of an answer, Genda. We just saw each other earlier today"

He just gave out a light chuckle. I turned my head to the left, trying to hide my blush. _'Damn it! Why on earth am I blushing?'_

"Uh… Erm… Genda,"

"Hmm…"

"Y-you told Hiroto earlier to give me a day off tomorrow. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"So he told you, huh? Isn't the answer obvious? _I want you to myself tomorrow_. I'll do anything and everything to get you to love me"

My face started to change color again! _'Stop it! Don't be affected by his words!'_ I scolded myself.

"Uhh…" once again, out of words. _'Come on! Use that brain of yours!'_

Still no words were formed, I heard Genda chuckle a bit. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. You're just so cute when you blush…"

"Oh, shut up and just con-" I didn't get the chance to finish my statement when I felt Genda's hand on mine. I tried to retreat it but Genda held it in place.

"Uhh Gen-"

"Kojirou" Genda interrupted.

"W-what?"

"I'm calling you by your first name. I want you to do the same to me, so call me Kojirou"

"I won't" I said while trying to pull back my hand but Genda kept it in place. "G-Genda, I need my hand back…"

"I won't. Not until you call me by my first name"

"Never"

Genda's grip became tighter and tighter. My hand is starting to hurt.

"Gen- I mean… K- Ko- _Kojirou_ " as I finally said his name, he slowly let go of my hand.

"I wasn't that hard, was it?"

"…" I couldn't look at him with a blushing face. I just sat there on my seat, face down, staring at the plate in front of me.

' _This is so embarrassing…'_

' _What is?'_

' _Me calling Genda-'_

' _Kojirou…'_

' _-by his first name… I've never called him that before… The only person I called by his first name is Hiroto…'_

' _Actually, you had already called Lion-head by his first name moments ago…'_

True…

I was too lost in my thoughts; I didn't notice Genda had made his way behind me. He rested his chin on my left shoulder and whispered, "Hey Ryuuji, can I sleep here tonight?"

"NO WAY!" I shouted as I stood up. "Your house is just beside mine! It's not raining or anything so- hmph!" just then, Genda had neared his face to mine, making our lips clash.

I tried pushing him away but his arms, which were wrapped around me, prevented me in doing so. He slid his tongue into my mouth making me give out a moan. I finally melted into the kiss Genda is giving me. I stopped struggling; I just let him do what he wants. He then placed on of his hands on the nape of my head, deepening the kiss.

I then gripped his shirt as tight as I could. _'I couldn't breathe!'_ my lungs, they're crying for air.

"Gen- Genda. I can't breathe" I managed to say but he didn't listen.

Genda parted our lips for a second and said, _"Say my name…"_ then without hesitation, he closed the gap once again, making our lips meat each other.

"K- Kojirou… I can't breathe…" as I said those words, Genda had parted our lips.

Both of us were panting heavily, actually, I was the one panting heavily. It's unbelievable that Genda's not having lack of air.

"Ryuuji…" Genda said in a low tone.

"Kojirou, do you usually do this to Sakuma?"

"What?"

"Do you usually kiss him like that? Do you usually kiss him without permission? Do you just pop out from nowhere and kiss him?"

"Yes, I do. He doesn't bother though… But if you are, I would change that part of me"

"Yes, please"

"Doesn't Hiroto do the same back then?"

I was shocked with the question. Those times when Hiroto and I were still together… they played once more in my mind…

"He… He… Hiroto does the same thing back then…" I answered.

"Then, why are you bothered by me doing it?"

"It's because… I'm not used to it anymore… Five years is a long time. And-"

"Stop" he said. Then neared his face to mine again but stopped when his lips were centimeters apart. "I don't want to hear you say anything about Hiroto"

"Ko-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Ko-" before I could even say Genda's name, he had already placed his lips on my first, kissing me, while his arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

 _ **[NORMAL POV]**_

Tongues playing around each other; Saliva mixing together; Moans escaping, echoing inside the silent house; and One kiss enjoyed by two males were present.

The single kiss that felt like forever was broken due to lack of air. The two were panting heavily, blushing hard due to the lack of oxygen.

"Ryuuji…" the taller male started "I love you…"

"What are y-" Midorikawa was then cutoff when Genda had gave him a warm embrace **(but no kiss this time)**.

"I love you so much, Ryuuji. Much more than I love myself; much more than the time I still loved Sakuma"

"Ko-"

"I'll wait… I'll wait until you're ready to say the same thing to me. I won't rush you. As much as I want you to say those words, I'd rather hear it when you really mean it; when you really do love me. And I assure you will…" with that, Genda separated from the embrace and looked at the blushing Midorikawa in front of him.

' _He's so cute… Why didn't I love him in the first place?'_ he asked himself. _'If I only knew all those things would happen, I would've waited for this time to arrive…'_

Midorikawa who was still blushing from what Genda just said just stood there, unaware of the tears forming in his eyes.

Genda asked what was wrong. For sure he knew he did nothing wrong to make the shorter make cry.

"Oh…" Midorikawa said in a rather confused tone as he touched the spot where one tear had fallen.

"Did I do something wrong? Tell me"

"No. You did nothing wrong…"

"Are you sure? Your crying is making me feel guilty in some way…"

"Don't be. I'm not crying because you had hurt me… in fact, you made me happy… in five years, I could only hear the words ' _I love you'_ from other people but are not directed at me. I thought that I would never hear those sweet words. I thought that no one would ever love me again. I thought I… would be lonely forever…" tears kept on rolling down Midorikawa's cheek.

"Well, you were wrong. Those words were said once more, but now, they're directed to you. Someone love you, I do. You would never be lonely… as long as I'm here, I would never let pain and loneliness near you, near _us_ …"

Caring and Loving, blue eyes looking straight at Now-Happy, dark ones…

The dinner Midorikawa made was completely forgotten by the two, their hunger even.

"Uhmm… Kojirou, I think we better eat the rest of our dinner…" Midorikawa said ruining the 'oh-so-beautiful' moment.

"Ruined the moment a bit, but sure…" with that, the two sat back down on their seat and continued their eating, even though there's a fact that they're hungry no more.

* * *

The two finally finished eating and now, Genda, in his dismay, has to leave. But before bidding farewell to his beloved Ryuuji, he had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close and said, "I'm going to kiss you one more time…" and there he did it again, he kissed Midorikawa one last time before leaving. It was just a light kiss, not much force was made, since they kissed multiple times today…

As soon as Genda had separated their lips, they had said their goodnight and goodbyes to each other. Genda heading back to his house, next door; Midorikawa… well, he's talking to himself again…

"Why am I feeling like this? Why is it that every time Genda is kissing me, I feel weird…? Sure I felt weird too when Hiroto kissed me back then but the WEIRD feeling with Genda is so much different with the WEIRD feeling I felt with Hiroto…" Midorikawa said as he rested his back on the door behind him.

' _You're enjoying Lion-head's kisses, Ryuuji…'_ that voice inside the green- haired male teased.

"That… might be true at some point" Midorikawa couldn't hide the fact anymore that he did respond to Genda's kissing and he did enjoyed them.

' _So you admit that you're having a thing for Lion-head?'_

"NO! Yes? Maybe…? I don't know… I don't even know what my heart wants… My mind does, but my heart doesn't… I'm fully confused" he said as he slid down to the tiled floor beneath him.

' _I truly pity you now, Ryuuji… I can't believe that you don't understand your own heart…'_

"… I have loved Hiroto for as long as I can remember. I knew Genda loved me back earlier today. And I'm enjoying his company… why? I don't understand"

' _Look Ryuuji, Hiroto is not happy with Sakuma. Do you even think that he'll let his current boyfriend go? Of course he wouldn't. Lion-head confessed his love for you, made you smile, comforted you, made you hear the words- I love you, Ryuuji, which you clearly haven't heard in five years. Who do you think would make you happier?'_

"… Who could make me happier?"

' _Yes. Would you be happy to see Hiroto and Sakuma all Lovey- dovey? Of course you wouldn't. Who would be happy to see and/or hear his ex happy with another person? No one, right?'_

"…"

' _Would you be happy if you were with Lion-head who loves you?'_

"I would be happy with some like Genda. But I don't love him…"

' _-YET. You don't love him yet. The heart tells the mind who to love. The mind teaches the heart how to love; when to love… You might not even notice that you're starting to like or love Lion-head sometime…'_

"What if I don't? What if I don't learn how to love him? I'll be lonely. I'll be-"

' _Stop predicting the future, Ryuuji! Stop taking fate's job!''_

"…O- ok…"

' _It might take longer than expected for you to learn to accept Lion-head into your heart. But LEARNING TAKES TIME, as they say…'_

"Will I really learn how to love him?"

 _ **[MIDORIKAWA'S POV]**_

 _Genda Kojirou_ … in five years, he was the one who said those words to me once more. I thought I'd never hear them again.

" _You're different in some way…"_

" _I'll do anything to spend time with you. And everything for you…"_

" _I want you to myself tomorrow…"_

" _I love you so much, Ryuuji…"_

All Genda's words were… so sweet. Hiroto had said the same exact words to me back then… They might be the exact words but the feelings they're sending to me are so different in many ways.

 _Genda… 'He really cares for me…'_

' _Correction: Lion-head doesn't just care for you. He also LOVES you!'_

"Maybe I-" I was then cutoff by my phone's beeping. I took it from my pocket and looked at the caller. **"** _Genda?_ Did he forget something? **"**

I then answered the call and said, "Hello? Gen- I mean Kojirou?"

" _Hey Ryuuji! Good, you didn't change your number"_

"Why did you call? You just left moments ago. Did you forget something?"

" _Kindda, yeah. I forgot to remind you that I'll be picking you up at 10 tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"_

It took a minute for me to process what Genda was talking about and then it hit me _'I FORGOT! WE'LL BE HANGINGOUT TOMORROW!'_

"Uhh… Yeah. Sure. No problem" I said trying to keep my calm voice.

" _You didn't forget, did you?"_

"Of course not! It was just earlier today! I don't forget that easily!"

I heard him chuckle then said, _"Ok, ok. See ya. Goodnight, Ryuuji"_

"Yeah, Goodnight to you too, Kojirou" I said.

As I was about to end the call, Genda had called my name so I stopped my action and neared the phone to my ear once more.

"What is it?" I asked.

" _One more thing, I love you, Ryuuji"_ he said then ended the call.

My phone still on my ear, I started to blush. There goes my heart once more, beating like there's no tomorrow. He said he'll wait; he said that he won't rush me.

' _Why couldn't you answer his 'I love you, Ryuuji'?'_ that voice in my head asked.

"I still couldn't. I don't want to lie about my feelings. I don't want to respond to Genda's words if I don't feel the same way"

' _Fine…'_

I started walking to my room, changed my clothes to get ready for sleep. As I was fully changed, I lied down on my bed and shifted to find a comfortable position. As I found that comfortable position, I closed my eyes and tried to drift myself to sleep. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep. There's one thing that's still on my mind.

 _GENDA KOJIROU…_

' _Will I be able to sleep tonight with him in my mind?'_ I asked myself.

' _You could still sleep with him on your mind. Imagine he's a sweet dream…'_

And I did. I used that picture of Genda in my mind.

 _ **[NORMAL POV]**_

Without noticing, the green- haired male had already fallen asleep. Thanks to that picture of Genda Kojirou in his mind. A smile formed between his lips and his sweet dream had started.

* * *

 **Okay! That's all for chapter 5! How was it?**

 **Kaze:** **hmpmhmphmpmhmp!**

 **Me: What? Oh, I forgot, your mouth is still taped… Sorry… *takes off the tape slowly***

 **Kaze: Finally, air!**

 **Me: So how was the chapter, Kazemaru?**

 **Kaze: Hmm… Well…**

 **Me: If that's another useless comment, don't bother talking…**

 **Kaze: …**

 **Me: Eh?! So it was another useless comment?**

 **Kaze: …**

 ***cricket sounds***

 **Me: *pouts* FINE DON'T TALK!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review guys! See ya on the sixth chapter! Bye- Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN! YOSH! Sixth Chapter of THE ONE I TRULY LOVE! WOOHOO!**

' **do your best': Thanks for the Review! Glad you really liked the story so far! Sure hope I made it good enough for you…**

 **Now where was I…? Oh yeah! ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

– _ **Somewhere in Midori's Dreamland-**_

… _Genda Kojirou…_

" _I love you Ryuuji…"_

" _I love you so much, Ryuuji…"_

" _Will you be mine forever? Will you be with me until the end of time?"_

" _If you will, I want you to say the same. I want you to say you love me too…" with that, Genda closed the distance between him and Midorikawa._

 _ **[MIDORIKAWA'S POV]**_

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up from my bed. I took my phone from underneath my pillow. 4:13 am. It's still too early…

 _Genda…_

"ARGH! This is the third time I woke up!" I yelled while scratching the nape of my head.

 _Genda…_

Yes, I've been waking up three times tonight/this morning. All my dreams have Genda in it… and worse…

"I'M ALREADY AWAKE AND HE'S STILL IN MY HEAD!" I shouted then took one of my pillows and buried my face in it then let out a scream. _Frustrated…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

"Why am I even thinking about him?! Usually, every morning the first thing that comes to my mind is Hiroto and Sakuma together. And before sleeping, I would cry because of them. Even in my dreams, they're together. Their happiness is haunting me… But now, Genda before sleeping; Genda in my dreams; Even when I'm awake there's a Genda in my head! WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I shouted once more.

 _Genda…_

Then it hit me… _"Am I falling for him? NO! IMPOSSIBLE! NEVER!"_ trying to take off the possible out of my head isn't working at all. I tried shaking the thought of me falling for Genda out of my head but it didn't work.

 _Genda…_

' _Admit it, Ryuuji. You're falling for Lion-head…'_ that voice again…

' _Never will I fall for him!'_

' _You sure about that, Ryuuji?'_

' _YES!'_

' _Are you really sure?'_

' _YES!'_

' _Then why were you dreaming of him?'_

' _YE- I don't know…'_

' _I can't believe you're so slow!'_

 _Genda…_

"Might as well sleep for a few more hours. I'm still sleepy…" I said as I rubbed my left eye then lied back down on my bed.

 _Genda…_

I shifted to a much comfortable position then closed my eyes.

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

With my eyes closed, I could see multiple pictures of Genda. His smile; the words he told me yesterday, everything. He's the only thing on my mind and I CAN'T SLEEP!

 _Genda…_

' _I'm blaming this on you, Genda!'_ I thought.

* * *

 _ **oOo/Time skip/oOo**_

* * *

 _ **[NORMAL POV]**_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

"Get out of my head!" Midorikawa yelled.

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

"Forget! Forget! FORGET! Erase! Erase! ERASE! Stop thinking about HIM and get some sleep!"

 _Genda…_

"ARGH! I'm blaming you for this, Genda!"

A certain green-haired male named Midorikawa Ryuuji has been going like this for an hour and a half now. He tried to take Genda off of his mind but somehow, he couldn't.

 _Genda…_

"STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. HIM." Midorikawa said as he started banging his forehead on the wall.

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

 _Genda…_

That's all his mind is saying, Genda. Too much Genda filled his mind; he hadn't noticed that Hiroto has already left his mind. The once 'Hiroto- Sakuma Wake Up Images' were now replaced by 'Infinite Genda Kojirou Keeping You Awake Images' that kept him awake almost the whole night.

"I STILL NEED TO SLEEP!"

Yup, sleep… That's what he needs now. He has to find a way to ba able to sleep more or he'll be sleeping the whole day.

"Need to find a way to be sleepy…"

Midorikawa tried may things like reading some boring book, tiring his eyes, even counting sheep but nothing worked. He's still wide awake.

"Maybe some song could help…"

Midorikawa took his phone and tried to find one song that could help him feel sleepy but… NOTHING… He has no song in his playlists that could help him. He was about to place his phone on the table beside him but it started beeping. He looked who was the caller and saw the one person that kept on bugging his mind.

" _Hello Ryuuji! Good Morning"_

"Hey, Kojirou… Morning"

Yup, it's Genda… again…

" _So, how was your sleep?"_ Genda asked.

"Incomplete…"

" _How come?"_

"Because… Uhh…" Midorikawa couldn't answer.

" _You're not thinking about me, are you?"_ Genda teased. This made Midorikawa froze. Well, it's true! Genda's been in his head since last night and he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"WHAT?! I WAS NOT!"

' _Yes you are…'_ that voice inside Midorikawa's head teased.

"SHUT UP!"

" _Uhhm… I wasn't saying anything, Ryuuji"_

"N-No, Kojirou… I wasn't talking about you. I was just… uhh… I was just… talking to myself"

" _Ohh… what did your inside voice tell you?"_

"Nothing…"

"Oh really now?"

"YES!"

" _No need to be shy about it, Ryuuji… You can tell me…"_

"I said it was NOTHING!"

" _Ok, Ok… No need to be angry… Don't forget, I'll be picking you up at 10"_

"I won't"

" _See ya later, Ryuuji"_

"Sure, Kojirou"

Midorikawa was about to end the call when Genda suddenly spoke on the last minute.

" _And one more thing, Ryuuji… I love you. Bye~"_ with that, Genda hang up.

"Does he ever get tired of saying ' _I love you'_ over and over?" Midorikawa asked himself then a smile formed between his lips.

' _Why am I smiling? Am I really…'_

"… Enjoying it when he is saying that he loves me?"

His smile grew more. Maybe he is enjoying in hearing those words again. But now, from Genda Kojirou…

' _Nah…'_ he thought then lied back down on his bed, closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep with one thing on his mind:

… _Genda Kojirou…_

* * *

 _ **/Meanwhile/ -With Genda-**_

"Today's gonna be perfect! Just me and Ryuuji! No Hiroto; No Sakuma!" Genda exclaimed while looking at the wallpaper of his phone, a picture of his beloved Ryuuji.

"I can't wait for 10am!" he shouted but there's one problem… "Where am I taking him?" he asked.

"Need help…" he muttered then scanned his contacts to look for one particular person to call.

"Ah! Here he is!" with that, he called that person. He brought his phone to his ear and waited for the call to be answered.

As the call was returned, he heard the other male's voice from the other line. _"ARGH! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME THIS EARLY, YOU DICKWEB?!"_

"Good Morning to you too… Listen, I need your help"

" _BETTER BE WORTH LISTENING TO!"_

* * *

 **So that's it for Chapter 6! Bet you guys already know who Genda called, don't cha, guys?**

 **I think this Chapter is a little short… What do you think Kaze?**

 **Kaze: ...**

 **Me: Hello~ Earth to Kazemaru~**

 **Kaze: Hmmm… well it's shorter than your first 5 chapters…**

 **Me: I know… but I promise that next chapter will be out later today… I'm just finishing it.**

 **Kaze: Promise?**

 **Me: Yup! And next chapter is DATING TIME!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review guys! See ya later! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO AGAIN! Like I promised, seventh chapter will be out today since the sixth was super short! Honestly, I think this chapter is short too…**

 **Anyway… ENJOY READING GUYS!**

* * *

 _ **[MIDORIKAWA'S POV]**_

 _ ***Riiiiiiiiiiiing* *Riiiiiiiiiiiing* *Riiiiiiiiiiiing***_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the time…

"9:00…" I read. "It's just 9:00. I still have an hour before Genda arrives…"

I was about to shut my eyes again and go back to sleep but then I realized something, "AHH! GENDA WILL BE HERE AT 10! I NEED TO GET READY!" I jumped out of my bed and headed to the bathroom, my clothes with me.

' _I need to hurry! Genda will be here in an hour!'_ I thought.

As I finished my bath, I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Some bread and coffee is enough for me. I finally finished eating. As I looked at the time, "9:45" I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing I finished everything before 10.

I headed to the living room to wait for Genda.

"Wait, why am I feeling excited?" I asked myself. Yes, I am feeling a little excited… Am I feeling like this because I hanging out with Genda the whole day?

' _Yup! You're excited with your date with Lion-head'_

" _Date_ … NO! IT'S NOT A DATE! IT COULDN'T BE!"

' _Then what do you call the 'hanging out' of two people?'_

I pouted.

"I know this is not a date! Dates are only for couples! And Genda and I are not a couple!"

' _For now…'_

"We will never be one!"

' _Not yet…'_

"EVER! I'M SURE OF IT!"

' _Then why kiss him back last night? Why didn't you push him away when he kissed you at the park? Why accept his offer of you two hanging out today? Doesn't that mean you're starting to like Lion-head?'_

"NO!"

' _Yeah, right…'_

I was about to say something defensive when suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That must be Genda" I took a look at myself before answering the door. I didn't wear my usual red turtle neck and grey suit jacket. I just wore my blue jeans and a simple blue shirt. I don't usually wear these clothes since I'm always at work every day. But I still kept my usual hairstyle. _'I hope I don't look too plain to Genda…'_ I thought.

' _Wait. Why am I even worried about this kind of stuff?'_

 _ ***ding-dong~***_

"Oh yeah, Genda's here" I said then ran to the door. There I saw Genda. He was wearing brown jeans and a long- sleeve green shirt.

"Hey, Ryuuji" he greeted with a smile.

"Hey,"

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure" with that, I locked the door behind me and left with Genda.

I have no idea where Genda was taking me. I just let him lead the way. Surely he has something planned which I clearly have no idea. "Uhhm… K-kojirou, where are we really going?" I asked.

Genda stopped his tracks for a second then took my hand to tangle with his and said, "Since you're always working for Hiroto, I was planning of bringing you to the movies…"

"The movies…?" _'Is that the best he got?'_

As we reached the movies, Genda bought the tickets while I just waited for him. I had no idea what was the movie since he didn't want to tell me that it was. _'Was this his greatest plan? The movies, seriously…?'_

"Come on, Ryuuji" Genda said then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the theatre and we sat down on one of the darkest spots.

"Uhh… Kojirou, what kind of movie is this?" I asked.

"You'll see…" his tone was worrying me a bit. I could even feel him smirking. Then it hit me…

The lights were turned out and the movie was about start.

"I should've known…" I murmured. _'He picked a horror movie!'_

The movie's title appeared on the screen followed by a scream almost making me jump out of my seat.

' _Genda, you're so dead!'_

I was biting my lip trying not to let out a scream. I just gripped Genda's arm tightly. I had shut my eyes but the sounds of screaming and the sound effects are still there.

' _Why is it that horror movies are made to be scary?'_ I thought.

' _It'll be over soon… It'll be over soon…'_ I repeated that phrase over and over my head. I'm not a huge fan of horror movies especially when something will appear out from nowhere that could scare you to death.

I opened my eyes and looked at Genda. He wasn't really bothered by the horror movie. Then I noticed something, he's blushing and I'm so close to him… too close… way too close…

"S-sorry, Kojirou" I said. This is so embarrassing… Genda seeing me like this, getting frightened by a movie…

"No bother… You're not a huge fan of horror movies, huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Genda chuckled a bit then said, "Don't worry; the movie will end soon…"

"O-ok…" I answered but there's one thing bothering me.

' _Will I still be alive when this movie is finished?'_

"Don't worry, I'm here…" Genda said as he placed his hand on mine. For some reason, his words really made me relaxed a bit. But not enough!

"I'm alive… I'm alive… I'm alive…" I muttered.

"That movie was great! Wanna watch it again, Ryuuji?" Genda asked. I just sent him glares telling him 'NO WAY I'M WATCHING THAT AGAIN!'

"Why didn't you tell me you picked a horror movie? And where did you get the idea of picking a horror movie? Of all things why a horror movie?!"

"If I told you I picked a horror movie, will you still watch it with me? And the horror movie thing was an advice from a certain male whose boyfriend is Kidou…"

"Fudou… I'm so gonna kill you when I see your smirking face again…" I cursed out then I heard Genda chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just couldn't forget how frightened you looked while watching the movie" Genda answered. I could only blush at his statement. Can I blame him? I don't usually watch horror movies at theatres nor at home! Not even when I was still in Junior High!

"Oh shut up…" I said as I turned my head.

"But still…" Genda then grabbed my chin to make me face him again then continued, "… you were so cute, Ryuuji…" with that, Genda kissed my forehead.

"K-kojirou…" if it was possible, my face was getting warmer and redder.

"Hey, it's already lunch time, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" with that, I let Genda lead the way but now, no more worries if he's planning something that could scare me out of my skin…

' _Surely there's no place here that has the genre of a horror movie or a Halloween kind of place… But if there was, will he take me there? One more horror genre and I will surely faint…'_ I thought.

' _Don't be such a chicken, Ryuuji!'_ my inner voice said.

' _But-'_

' _No buts! You're with Lion-head! He'll keep you safe, don't worry…'_

"Were here, Ryuuji" Genda said. I looked up and noticed the sign, McDonalds. _'At least it's not a horror house…'_ I thought as I gave out a relief sigh.

As we got in, we quickly got a good seat. Good thing it wasn't lunchtime rush yet. While we were eating, there was an awkward silence between us until Genda broke it.

"You know Ryuuji, I was actually planning of bringing you to that new restaurant here whose genre was all full of horror and halloween stuff like that" I nearly choked on Genda's statement. "But after your reaction with the movie, I'd rather not bring you there…"

"Good idea. I might not be able to make it even through the door if you took me there. Wait… a horror/halloween- restaurant?! WHO DOES THAT?! IT'S NOT EVEN HALLOWEEN YET!" I exclaimed.

"I know, huh? People and their ideas…"

"Y-you're n-not pl-planning to…"

Genda smiled first before saying, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna take you there…"

"Good"

"But I'd like to see your reaction if we went to one…" he stood up, grabbed my chin and tilted my head. "I'm sure you would look cuter than when we were at the movies…" with that, he neared his face to mine, making our lips meet each other.

The kiss mad was short, unlike last night…

"K-kojirou! Don't do that!"

"Haha~ you really are cute, Ryuuji. Just one of the million reasons why really I love about you…"

"Oh shut up and eat…" I said as I turned my head. I could really feel my face heating up.

"Ok, Ryuuji…"

As Genda and I finally finished eating, we exited the restaurant and walked to nowhere in particular.

"So… Where do you want to go now, Ryuuji?" Genda asked.

"Anywhere but horror movies and horror restaurants…" I answered only to receive a light chuckle from Genda.

"How about a haunted house instead, how does that sound?" Genda said sending shivers down my spine by just hearing the name. What's worse than horror movies and horror restaurants is a haunted house where anything could really pop out in front of you that could scare you to death.

"NO! Never will I go into such place!" I shouted.

"Haha~ don't worry, I'm not that quite interested in haunted houses today…"

I just gave out an 'hmph' then rudely looked away.

"Aww~ don't be like that, Ryuuji… Come on, look at me…"

"NO!"

' _Don't be such a trying hard, Ryuuji…'_ my inner voice said.

I just kept silent until Genda had neared his face to mine and kissed my cheek. I felt my face get warmer by the minute. _'There he goes again; he kissed me in public without my permission…'_

"KOJIROU! DON'T DO TH-!"

Genda interrupted, "I'll kiss you again…"

With that, he kissed me again not on my cheek but on my lips. I nearly melted into the kiss good thing I didn't and got the strength to push Genda and yell, "We're in public, Kojirou!"

"Sorry… Won't do it again in public… Just please, don't be angry…"

I was about to yell at him again but he had grabbed my hand then pulled me to some direction and I again have no idea to where he's planning on taking me.

"Kojirou, where are we heading to?"

"You'll know soon… We're almost there"

I didn't ask any more questions. I just let Genda drag me to nowhere.

Genda had stopped walking then said, "Were here"

"The… Fair?"

"Yup! When was the last time you went to one?"

"Uhhm… Junior High, I guess… I'm always busy at work so I don't have time to go here…"

"Well, since this is your day off, let's have fun" with that, Genda had pulled me to the entrance. I was planning on paying for my own entrance but Genda had stopped me.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry; I wanted to pay for you, Ryuuji…" I could feel my face getting warmer by the minute.

"T-thanks, K-kojirou…"

' _He's paying for me… Is this a… date?'_

' _Heck yeah it's a date!'_ my inner voice said. I blushed at the thought that this might be a date.

The hanging out; the holding hands; the part where Genda's paying for me… _'Maybe this is a date…'_ a smile formed between my lips. _'Why am I smiling like this? Do I really like the idea of this being a date?'_ I turned to look at Genda then to our interlocked hands _'Yup… Maybe… Maybe I do…'_

* * *

 **So that's it for Chapter 7! So how was it? Good? Bad? Short?**

 **Sorry if it's a little… boring… I have** **no experience in dates so limited ideas on what goes during a date…** **Sorry again… Kaze, do you have anything to say?**

 **Kaze: Why did it take long before Midori accepted that this was a date?**

 **Me: Hmmm… because… in this date… meh I got nothing… just wait for the next chapter…**

 **Please, leave a review! They're really appreciated :) See ya guys on Chapter 8!**

 **BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! LONG TIME NO SEE~~!**

 **I give you guys the eight chapter of 'THE ONE I TRULY LOVE'! So this is part 2 of the MIDORI-GENDA DATE!**

 **Again I repeat: 'No experience in dates so limited ideas on what goes during one'… Still, ENJOY READING!**

* * *

 ** _[MIDORIKAWA'S POV]_**

The fair was crowded with people, mostly couples… The scenery of couples around me once made me cry… but not anymore… now that Genda's here with me, tears are needed no more.

"Hey, where do you want to go first, Ryuuji?" Genda asked.

"Uhhm…" I clearly have no idea where we should go. I ran my eyes to nowhere particular and then landed to one of the options we could go to "Uhhm… what about the bumper cars?"

Genda just looked at me for a minute.

 _'Bumper cars…? Is that the best idea you can come up with?'_ my inner voice said.

 _'What? Were in the fair? So why not try the bumper cars?'_

"Sure why not! Let's go!" with that, we walked over to the bumper cars

While we were at the lane, I realized something… _'This is getting bad… if I enjoy this date… I might…'_

 _'Like Genda back…'_

* * *

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

 ** _[HIROTO'S POV]_**

"Jirou's busy; Midorikawa's on a day off and I don't know where- wait! Is that Midorikawa?"

I slowly made my way to the bumper cars.

"Why are they here?" I asked to no one in particular then it hit me. "Oh yeah, they're on a date"

I just stared at the two who just made their way to their respective bumper cars, they each took one. Midorikawa chose a purple one and Genda chose a green one.

 _'Why am I spying on these two?'_ I thought _'It's not like their date is my concern…'_

"Yep. Absolutely not my concern! And I should probably go now before they spot me"

I was about to take my leave but then I heard Midorikawa's laughing making me go back to my hiding spot behind the balloons being sold at the fair. The spot wasn't that far from the two so I can still hear what they're talking about. But I wasn't actually looking at them because they might spot me.

"Did you have fun, Ryuuji?" I heard Genda asked.

Then I heard Midorikawa's voice, "Yes, I did have fun!" _'He sounded like he's happy…'_

"Hey Genda, let's go over there!"

 _'I really missed this joyful, cheery voice of Midorikawa… been a long time since I heard that voice of his…'_

I just stood there behind the balloons, letting them cover me. Too bad the sounds of the laughing can't be helped.

 _'Maybe I should leave now… Before anything else happens…'_

I was about to leave my hiding spot when suddenly Midorikawa ran passed me. He was dragging Genda to one of the rides I think.

 _'I should really go now…'_

My brain keeps on telling me to go but… my legs have other things in mind. Instead of heading to the other direction, I ended up following Genda and Midorikawa. I kept a safe distance- not too far, not too close…

 _'Midorikawa looks so happy… how long has it been since I last saw him smile like this?'_

 _5 years…_

 _'Oh yeah… five years…'_

* * *

I just continued following the two. It been approximately three hours since I started following them and to be honest, I'm getting pretty tired.

'Where did I even get this idea of spying on them…? I was just planning on having my own fun but this is what I got to do? How stupid of me!'

"Hey Hiroto!" I heared a voice and as I looked up, I saw a familiar blue haired male.

"Oh, hey Kazemaru! What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"Well too bad, I asked first…"

"Fine, I'm on a date with Endou..."

"On a date with Endou?!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"If you're on a date with Endou, then where is he?"

"He just went off to nowhere… he'll be back later… Now, why are you here?"

"Uhhm…" I couldn't think of a quick lie so I ended up to- "I was just catching some air…"

"And you ended up at the fair? I find that hard to believe… Why are you really here?"

"Uhhmm…"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Fine. I was spying on those two" I said as I pointed at Genda and Midorikawa.

"Why? Are they on a date?"

"NO, THEY ARE NOT ON A DATE! THEY'RE JUST HANGING OUT AS FRIENDS!" I exclaimed. I'm pretty sure Kazemaru giving me the 'WTF-is-wrong-with-you' eyebrow.

"Then what do you call that 'hanging out'?"

"A d- I don't want to answer that"

"A date! So they're dating!"

"NO!"

"Jealous~?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"That's it, you're jealous… Care to tell me why you're jealous?"

"I AM NOT"

"Because for what I know, you and Sakuma are now together for more than five years… So… you're taken and Midori isn't so he's trying to move on by dating Genda and soon they'll be together and live happily ever after. The End…"

"Uhhm… Kazemaru, let me remind you that first of all, I AM NOT JEALOUS! Second, they're not dating! And third, we're not in a fairytale!"

"And let me clear it to you that first, YES YOU ARE JEALOUS! Second, Yes, they're on a date! And third… Y- okay, it's just the first two… Hey look, they're kissing~ So cute~!"

I quickly turned my head to where Genda and Midorikawa are positioned and exclaimed, "GENDA! I'M SO GONNA KI-" being cutoff when I saw that the two were just talking with each other, eating some cotton candy.

I slowly turned my head back to Kazemaru seeing him with his raised eyebrow.

"Not jealous, huh?" he's using that teasing-mocking tone.

"Fine, maybe a little…"

"A little…?"

"YES! Just a _'LITTLE'_ "

"Why are you?"

"I… I don't know actually… I know I shouldn't be feeling this way-"

"But you are"

"And that I have nothing to do with them-"

"That is correct…"

"And I shouldn't be following them"

"Right again…"

"And you're being a little too irritating…"

"Right- wait! No I'm not!"

"You are! Hey! Look, there's Endou!" I said pointing at a particular direction.

"What?! Where is he?!" Kazemaru asked as he turned to the direction I was pointing at. And with that, I took off. It's true, Endou was walking towards us. And I don't want another set of questions.

"Bye~"

Well I was walking towards another bench but was a lot further than the one I was previously sitting on. In short, I'm so much further from Genda and Midorikawa.

* * *

 ** _-Meanwhile with Kazemaru-_**

 ** _[KAZEMARU'S POV]_**

'That Hiroto, tricking me so he could get away…" I murmured.

Perfect timing, Mamoru just arrived "Hey Ichirouta~ weren't you just talking with Hiroto?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was"

"Surprising to see him without Sakuma…"

"Yeah… now where have you been?"

"Oh, uhhmm… cotton candy…?"

"Sure!"

 _'I know I shouldn't tell Midori that Hiroto's following him and Genda but… nah~ maybe next time. For now, I'm on a date with Mamoru!'_

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for the short eight chapter… And the 'Hiroto stalking Midorikawa's date' thing… I know, I know it was a bad idea but I thought of giving Hiroto some part and I really like stalking someone else's date *ehem*…**

 **Haven't updated for a long time because I was really busy reviewing for my exams… Just finished half of the subjects I have. Good thing I got some free time for chapter 8.**

 **I'm already started chapter 9 and is almost finished… hopefully it'll end up better than this one, and longer… But I still have exams so might update chapter 10 a few days later…**

 **Kaze: Yo! So you made me appear in this chapter…**

 **Me: Kaze~ I missed you *hugs Kaze***

 **Kaze: Okay, okay… geez! No hugging needed…**

 **Me: I just missed you! And for some reason, I also missed your 'comments' so please, please, please… give one!**

 **Kaze: Well, it was shorter than the other one… which one was it again… hmm… sixth chapter!**

 **Me: Yes, that is true… now go back to your date with Endou-kun! Bye~~**

 **OH! And don't forget to review guys!**

 **See ya'll at the 9th chapter! It'll be updated soon~~! BYE~~**

 **Don't forget to drop a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello~ we meet again, at last… with this chapter 9!**

 **I repeat… No date experience, *just stalking on one*… Still Hiroto's POV… And still the date…**

 **Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 _ **[HIROTO'S POV]**_

I just sat at a comfortable position, still staring at Genda and Midorikawa.

' _Why am I even doing this again?'_

" _You're jealous…"_

Those words of Kazemaru rang in my head. I shook off the thought. "NO I AM NOT JEALOUS! I'm just… concerned… yep, concerned. That's the word"

Still staring at the two, I just saw them chatting with each other. Nothing new, nothing odd, nothing to be worried about… but… _'What are they talking about?'_

Then I just saw them stand up and obviously, I followed. Still kept a safe distance from them and still careful not to let them see me.

They stopped at one of the shops, specifically at an ice cream shop. I remember how much Midorikawa loved ice creams especially green apple flavored ones. I would even tease him because it really reminds me how similar the ice cream looks like his hair when he was still Reize.

 _ **How I missed those times.**_

The two sat down on one of the table-for-two and I sat somewhere close to them. And like them, I also ordered some ice cream so I won't look like someone who's stalking someone else, which is actually true…

"Wow Kojirou, this is so delicious!" I heard Midorikawa say.

' _So he's calling Genda by his first name now, huh?'_

"I'm glad you like it- oh, wait. You have some ice cream on your cheek. Here let me get it for you, Ryuuji"

"Don't turn around, don't turn around…" I mumbled to myself. I was clearly griping the table, good thing I didn't break or tore it. Why? I don't need to turn around to know how close they are. If I were looking at them, flames, snakes and maybe tentacles might come out from behind me and beat the light out of Genda!

"Hey Ryuuji,"

"Yeah,"

"After this, how about let's try the roller coaster?"

"R-roller… co-coaster…? Uhhh…" Midorikawa said, shuttering.

' _Genda, I'm so gonna kill you! Ry- Midorikawa never liked the roller coaster! Back then, the first time he rode the roller coaster with me, he literally fainted! That's why we never rode a roller coaster again… ever…'_

"Hey, you don't want to? You're already backing away" Genda teased.

"Hey, I'm not backing out! I'm just... uhh… thinking that… it's just not a good idea to try a big ride after eating"

"Hmmm… I guess you're right…"

' _Genda, don't you even dare take Midorikawa to that roller coaster! If you do, I'm so gonna ki-'_

I didn't get the chance to finish my thought when I heard Genda said that they'll still try the roller coaster after walking around and trying other rides.

"O-okay… i-if you say so…" Midorikawa answered, still shuttering.

' _Genda… Why make Midorikawa agree on riding the roller coaster? It's obvious that he doesn't want to ride it! He's just agreeing so you won't notice he's scared… If I were you, I'd rather not make him ride it!'_

 _ **But I'm not him…**_

' _Yeah… I'm not Genda… And I'll never get the chance to be him…'_

* * *

 _ **[NORMAL POV]**_

It took a few more minutes before Midorikawa and Genda fully finished their ice cream. The two chatted with each other before standing up and heading to one of the small rides, still being followed by the red-head.

"Where should we go now?" Genda asked. "You pick, Ryuuji…"

"Uhhmmm…" shocked from the question, Midorikawa started to roam his eyes to… well… everywhere. Unknown with his actions, he lifted his arm and pointed to some direction and sain, "There… Let's try there…"

To be honest, he had no idea where on Earth his pointed.

Genda just stared at him and said, "You want to try the Tunnel of Love?" in a rather questioning tone.

That's when Midorikawa knew he just pointed to the one thing he'll regret. He couldn't say 'No' so he just rode with the conversation.

"Y-Yes…?"

With that single word made Genda feel like he's on cloud nine. "Well then, let's go!" with that, they started to walk to the so-called 'Tunnel of Love'

' _Damn it Midorikawa! Why this place? Why?!'_ Hiroto, who wasn't still following them thought.

Apparently, the Tunnel of Love will only allow couples to enter. So Hiroto wasn't able to enter because he wasn't with anyone. On the other hand, the lady at the entrance allowed Midorikawa and Genda to enter since the lady actually believed that they were a gay couple. But no, they're not… _yet_ …

"Damn it! Why can't I enter that tunnel?!" Hiroto murmured to himself. "So unfair…"

Bad luck for Hiroto; he couldn't use his charm to persuade the lady.

"I need to get in there! But how…?" he asked himself.

Hiroto started walking back and forth to think of a plan on entering that tunnel. Nothing good came up, but he had one idea. Grabbing someone to pretend to be his girlfriend will be fine but it might also be a bad idea.

"Argh! What to do?"

"YOU!" Hiroto heard a voice from behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hiroto slowly turned his head and said, "Oh, it's you. Kazemaru… Oh, hey Endou!"

"Hey, Hiroto…" Endou greeted with a smile.

"Obviously… Leaving without permission was just so rude of you…" Kazemaru interrupted.

"Hey, you two were on a date. Don't want to be a third wheel…"

"Yeah, yeah… so, still stalking the two?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh, okay… where are they anyway?" with that question asked, Hiroto raised his arm pointing at the Tunnel of Love.

"Tunnel... I can't come in. I'm not with anyone at the moment"

"Aww~ too bad for you… Good thing I have Mamoru with me…"

"And that should make me feel better, how?" Hiroto asked.

"Hmmm… Meh, out of ideas"

"Okay, okay, just go back to your date. I'll just be here waiting for the two to get out of the Tunnel…" with that, Hiroto got back to his position.

"Uhm… can I ask something?" Endou started. "Who is Hiroto stalking again?"

"I think you mean, 'who ARE'… He's stalking two lovebirds inside that Tunnel of Love…" Kazemaru answered "Midorikawa and Genda"

"EH?! Are they dating already? Are they together now? Are they a couple? Are they, are they?"

"Well actually, ye-"

Kazemaru didn't get the chance to finish his statement when Hiroto made the answer for him.

"NO, they are not dating. NO, they are not together. And NO, THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE! NO, NO, NO"

"Eh? Why so angry Hiroto? Are you jealous of Genda?"

"Of course...! Not…!"

"Oh, okay. So why stay here and wait for them? Why not enter that Tunnel?"

"Can't. The lady wouldn't let me in. They have the 'Only Couples Rule' so… I can't"

"Why not go with Ichirouta?" Endou said making Hiroto and Kazemaru look at him and ask in unison, "Say what now?"

"Come on, I thought you wanted to go into the Tunnel of Love?"

"But not with Kazemaru. I'd rather stay here. After all, the ride might be over soon"

"If that's your wish…"

"This is the first time I'll tell you these words: 'I agree with your decision, Hiroto'…" Kazemaru said, placing a hand on Hiroto's shoulder.

Hiroto didn't answer. He just stared at the Tunnel.

"I wonder what they are doing inside…" Endou asked.

 _ **~Meanwhile inside the Tunnel of Love~**_

The Tunnel of Love was actually made for couples. But today, it's also made for soon to be couples- Midorikawa and Genda.

Everywhere you look; there are hearts and everything you could think about love.

Midorikawa and Genda just sat beside each other not talking. An awkward atmosphere surrounded them. In front of them was a couple, kissing. A scene of him and Genda in a lip lock appeared in his mind. Midorikawa blushed stark red at the scene in his head.

' _Idiotic Me! Why choose this place!'_ Midorikawa scolded himself.

Midorikawa tried to take his attention out of the couple but no use.

' _There's nothing useful here that could take my mind of things about love and Kojirou!'_ Midorikawa thought. While he was busy searching for something to distract him, a hand suddenly touched his, making him jump with the unexpected touch. As he looked at the hand on his, he realized it was Genda's. Who else's hand would it be?

"K-Kojirou, is there something wrong?" Midorikawa asked but Genda didn't answer him, he didn't even turn his head to look at Midorikawa.

"Kojirou…" Genda's grip became tighter making Midorikawa is start thinking on what's going on inside the other's head.

"Kojirou…?"

A thousand calls of Genda's name but not even one of them were answered. Midorikawa is starting to lose his temper like any moment now, he's going to explode.

' _Damn it!'_ Midorikawa thought then took a deep breath to ready his shout.

"KO-" but his shout was stopped by a pair of lips- Genda's lips. Genda had done this more than three timesbut now, the greenette wasn't doing anything. He wasn't struggling to get out of the kiss or trying to push Genda away. He was rather… _enjoying the kiss_ …

' _Why am I not struggling?'_ Midorikawa thought, and then it hit him _… 'Maybe… I did want a little of it'_

' _This is getting a little bit scary and dangerous… I am enjoying this kiss… And I'm starting to want more… More than just a kiss… This is getting dangerous, a lot dangerous'_

 _ **~Back outside the Tunnel~**_

"Hey Ichirouta, what do you think they were doing in there?" Endou asked.

"Hmmm… Let me think, probably kissing. That's what I think. After all, it's a Love Tunnel, they look like a couple, they love each other and-"

"THEY ARE NOT DOING ANY OF THOSE!" Hiroto shouted, interrupting Kazemaru's statement.

"Okay, okay, geez… no need to shout. We're not deft! Well now we are thanks to you…" Kazemaru complained.

"JUST SHU-"

"Hey look, the ride's over. Genda and Midori just got off the ride" Endou interrupted. "Genda's holding Midori's hand while Midori is blushing…?"

"Blushing?"

"Yeah, look. His cheeks are reddish? Pinkish? I don't know but he really looks like he's blushing… What did they do in there?"

Hiroto focused his eyes at Midorikawa's cheeks and Endou was right, Midorikawa was actually blushing. This just made him burst out in curiosity and anger.

"Genda, what in the freaking hell did you do to Midorikawa to make him blush?! If you kissed him, I swear you ever did live!" Hiroto cursed out.

"Wait, aren't you and Midorikawa over?" Endou asked again.

"Yeah… Why?"

"You're acting like you're still his boyfriend. You're acting jealous. And if Genda had kissed Midori, you still don't have the rights to hit him because Midori is not your boyfriend anymore, Sakuma is…"

' _Wow. For the first time, Mamoru made a good observation on a person…'_ Kazemaru thought, a smile forming between his lips.

' _Endou has a point… Why do I keep forgetting that Midorikawa's not mine anymore…?'_

"Anyway… Mamoru, let's go now…" Kazemaru said as he wrapped his arms around Endou's.

"Oh, right! Well Hiroto, will you be alright?"

"Of course I will! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can handle myself! Go back to your date"

"Oh, okay… Bye then"

"Bye Hiroto… And for the record, you are acting like a little kid…" Kazemaru said as Endou and he were walking away.

"Those two…" Hiroto muttered as he stood up and started following the soon-to-be couples to another ride. And hopefully, he could get on the next ride.

* * *

 _ **[MIDORIKAWA'S POV]**_

Kojirou and I were walking, hands intertwined with each other. We were walking t nowhere in particular at the moment.

' _I can't believe I let him kiss me again, IN PUBLIC! I don't even want to know what the couple behind us were thinking when he kissed me!'_

'Oh, please. Admit it that you liked it. And who cares what others think?'

'I do!'

"Ryuuji, where do you want to go now?" Kojirou asked.

I thought for a while and look a good look around. I don't want to point at some ride again.

"What about that one?" I said, pointing at the rollercoaster.

"Y-you really want to ride that one?"

"Yes, I do. Never rode one before… Hiroto wouldn't let me…"

"Okay, if that's what you want. Let's go now"

We stared to walk to the ride. And Kojirou, once again, paid for our entrance. Funny how we got a distance since we looked like a couple. We only paid half the entrance fee.

"I can't believe that they give discounts to couples" Kojirou said.

"Yeah…"

' _I can't believe they count even gay couples… Wait. I can't believe they thought we were a couple! What gave them that idea?!'_

' _Well, the holding hands is one good reason for them to think that you two are a couple…'_

' _But we're not…'_

' _Just let it be…'_

"Come on Ryuuji…" Kojirou and I were the first one to sit on the ride so we chose the front seats. The both of us were already secured to our seats. And now, all we have to do is wait 'til all the seats are occupied.

I was staring at the tracks and I'm starting to regret on choosing this ride.

* * *

 _ **[HIROTO'S POV]**_

"Are those two really serious? Of all rides, why a ROLLERCOASTER?!"

I know that question wouldn't get a good answer so no need to expect one. I just approached the entrance and paid my fee. I chose a seat close to the two but not too close.

Just a few seats left before the ride starts.

I just stared at Genda and Midorikawa who were busy talking.

' _What are those two talking about? Why is Midorikawa still blushing? Genda, what did you say to Midorikawa to make him blush?! I swear to this ride that I will kill you if y-'_

My thoughts were cutoff when the ride started to move.

 _ **~After the ride~**_

"Never again… will I… ever ride… a rollercoaster!" I said. Why? I nearly threw up! This is one reason why I don't like rollercoasters!

I'm currently sitting on a bench, trying to calm my whole body because of the stupid ride! But at least I'm not the only one whose body felt numb.

"Are you really okay, Ryuuji?" I suddenly heard Genda's voice from behind me.

' _Damn it! They're close!'_

"Y-yeah…" like me, Midorikawa also felt his body go numb. Luckily he's okay.

"Sit down for a while…" with that statement of Genda, I quickly stood up and ran to somewhere safe, behind a tree.

"O-okay…"

Good thing I ran away just in time before they saw me since they sat down on the bench I was sitting on. I just watched the two. Something inside me was bothering me… _jealousy…_

' _Am I actually jealous of Genda?'_

Come to think of it… _'Maybe I am…'_

* * *

 **There! A longer chapter! And I finished it today! YOSH! How was it everyone? Good or Bad?**

 **As I said on the last chapter, exams… so a late updating for the tenth chapter… sorry about that…**

 **Kaze: You're really gonna make Hiroto follow Genda and Midori everywhere?**

 **Me: Hmmm… Kinda, yeah! But just on this date day!**

 **Kaze: Okay… But are those two blind of what? Can't they notice Hiroto following them?**

 **Me: Hmmm… I don't know… Ask them!**

 **Kaze: Never mind…**

 **See ya'll on the tenth chapter! After all my exams, I'm gonna start it!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW!**

 **BYE~~~ ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO! Tenth chapter!**

 **Thanks a bunch for all the Reviews from chapter 1-9! Really appreciate them! Very inspiring!**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

The whole day is done. Midorikawa and Genda had their 'fun date' and Hiroto had his own 'fun' stalking the two. Even on their way home.

"Ryuuji, did you had fun today?" Genda asked.

Midorikawa smiled before answering, "Absolutely!" that was no lie "How about you, did you had fun?"

"Of course I did! This day had been a special one for me!"

"Why is that?"

"I had the chance to spend it with the one I love, you!"

A blush appeared on the greenette's face with those words. _'Me too…'_

"We're nearing your home…" Genda said.

"You mean our home…"

Midorikawa's words gave a different meaning to Genda "What?"

"I-I mean… We are nearing our houses… We're neighbors, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right… I forgot"

"Don't think of any other meanings!"

A light chuckle was heard from Genda. "Sorry, I thought it was the other thing… But I would be very much happy to know if it was the other thing…"

"If it was, I would've told you…"

"And I would wait for you to say it…"

As the two reached Midorikawa's house, Genda had given Midorikawa a goodbye kiss before leaving.

"Thanks for the fun day, Kojirou"

"Thank you too…"

"For what?"

"For spending this day with me…"

Midorikawa just smiled back before closing the door. But he opened it once more and ran to Genda, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then ran back inside. Leaving Genda smiling at himself.

"I knew it…" he muttered.

* * *

 ** _~Meanwhile inside the house~_**

"I can't believe that I just did there!" Midorikawa said to himself as he walked to his room and faced the mirror. His eyes had a different spark, he's smiling to himself and he's blushing.

 _'This is getting really dangerous… I'm really…'_

"Starting to love Kojirou…"

* * *

 ** _~Back with Genda~_**

"So sad that this day is over… I really wanted for it to last…" Genda said to himself. "This was such a fun day! Aren't I right, Hiroto?"

"So you knew?" Hiroto answered as he stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding from.

"Of course, your red hair is very much easy to notice… You followed us when we reached the fair. I saw you when we entered the Tunnel of Love. You were with Kazemaru and Endou. You also followed us when we were at the rollercoaster"

"Heh, good eye... Yes, I followed you two. And the scenery of you two being together is sickening!" Hiroto said then stretched his arm to Genda "You don't deserve Midorikawa! And he doesn't deserve a guy like you! He deserves someone like-"

"Someone like what? Like you? I don't think so. You don't know the pain of being cheated on. You don't know the pain we felt when we knew. You don't know the pain Ryuuji had within those years! So you don't have the rights to say that he deserves a jerk like you"

"Why you-!"

"Ryuuji doesn't deserve you. Ryuuji doesn't need you. Ryuuji doesn't want you anymore!"

"Don't you dare call him by his first name?"

"Why? Can't I call my lover by his first name?"

"Only I can call him by his first name!"

"Why? Are you two still together? NO. You have Sakuma now, remember? He cheated on me, and you did the same with Ryuuji. Now don't say that you still own him and he's still your concern because he's not and he'll never be!"

"Tsk. Fine. Yes, I cheated on him. Yes, he's not mine anymore. But I was still his first lover! And that would never be changed!"

" _Past is Past_ , as the others would say. You're just a piece of his memory now. True that you had him first, but you made a mistake on letting him go. Now he's just your secretary, an old friend who you once played soccer with and one who you broke into a million pieces"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? Feeling guilty? Are you sorry for leaving Ryuuji? Are you feeling bad that he's not crawling back to you, begging for you to love him back once more?"

"Urgh!"

"What? You're not going to threaten me?"

Hiroto just became speechless. Genda's right, he has no rights on Midorikawa anymore. He's not his anymore…

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll be going back to my house" with those words said, Genda just started walking towards his house, leaving poor Hiroto staring at the ground beneath him.

Hearing the door slam close, a tear escaped from Hiroto's eye.

 _'Why am I crying? Are Genda's words actually right? Do those words really made a point on me?'_

 _Yes, it did…_

Hiroto couldn't let anyone else see him at this state, crying on the sidewalk. He walked back to his house which was a little far from where he is now.

* * *

 ** _[HIROTO'S POV]_**

Walking back to my house, Genda's words kept bugging me.

 _Ryuuji doesn't deserve you…_

 _Ryuuji doesn't need you…_

 _Ryuuji doesn't want you anymore…_

"Those are not true!"

 _You made a mistake on letting him go…_

 _'But that one is true…'_

Yes, I made a mistake and I can't go back to the past to correct my mistake. And there's nothing I could do to make things right.

"Why do I feel like what I am feeling is so wrong…?"

 _'I love Jirou, so much! But I still care for Midorikawa. But looks like that that care is becoming so much more. Like everything is coming back…'_

"This is so wrong and hard… I don't want to choose between my lover and ex-lover…"

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

Hiroto was currently walking home when his phone started to vibrate. A text message showed up.

 _Jirou My Love: Hiroto, I'll be coming over at your place tonight… See you. I love you._

 _Hiroto: Sure, I'll be waiting for you. I love you too._

With that, Hiroto slid his phone back into his pocket and continued walking.

* * *

 ** _~Hiroto's home~_**

As Hiroto reached his home, he took out his house keys and opened the door. Headed to his room and changed clothes then made his way to the kitchen to make dinner. He's not living with anyone at the moment but Sakuma would always come over to his place and there they do their 'activities'.

"DONE!" Hiroto exclaimed as he finished cooking dinner. He planned on waiting for his precious Jirou to arrive so they could eat together but Sakuma messaged him again, saying that he already ate and is on his way now.

Eating peacefully, a plate of Curry in front of him, Hiroto still couldn't get the thought that he still cares for his ex-lover and his 'small' debate with Genda.

"Genda… I can't believe that you and Midorikawa are together!"

 _'But what is it to me? Why is this affecting me? This is not right!'_

"This thing I'm feeling inside of me is… not right"

Two disturbing thoughts kept Hiroto from enjoying his meal.

 _Genda…_

 _Midorikawa…_

 _Together…_

Hard to accept the fact that the two are together…

"Midorikawa… why choose a guy like him? Why choose him? Are you really this affected since that time? It didn't affect me like this when we broke up…"

Why would he be affected? He already found another love before they broke up.

"I don't have the rights to say that… I don't know what and how you felt that time…"

Hiroto gave out a loud sigh.

 _*ding-dong~~~*_ The doorbell rang, meaning, Sakuma has already arrived… Hiroto made his way to the front door and tried to take out those two disturbing thoughts out of his head.

As he opened the door, he saw Sakuma. "Hello, Jirou"

"Hi…" not the greeting Hiroto expected. Normally, Sakuma would give him a hug or a surprise kiss together with a 'Hi Hiroto! I missed you!'

"Jirou, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all…"

"Come in… You're not your usual self… Tell me what's bothering you…"

"It's nothing…"

"Liar…"

"I said, it's nothing! Now stop asking!"

"No. There's something bothering you. Tell me… Please…"

"Fine! I saw you!" this answer of Sakuma just made Hiroto gave his lover a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Genda… I saw you and Genda! I heard you two! I thought you're over Midorikawa… but you're not…" tears made their way out of the cyan-haired's eye.

Hiroto felt like he was stabbed in the back. He walked over to his lover and gave him a tight embrace. "Jirou, I am over Midorikawa. I was just concerned about him… We were together back then, I was the cause of his sufferings and I want him to have a better life in love… Please, don't think that I still love him just like back then… He's just an old friend of mine…"

"B-but…"

"Shhhh… listen to what I am going to say. I Love You, Jirou. I love you with all my heart. You're not my number one, you're MY ONLY ONE. The only one I love and will love…"

Sakuma just kept silent, still crying. But not because of pain or jealousy, but because of happiness. Hiroto always knew what to say…

"Are you still mad at me, love?" asked Hiroto.

"No. Not anymore… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For getting mad at you… I was just scared... scared that you might exchange me for Midorikawa… That you might leave me…"

"Don't say that… I would never leave you. I chose you because I love you…"

"I love you Hiroto…"

"I love you more…"

With that, the two shared a sweet kiss.

 _'I knew that Hiroto would never leave me… I love him so much…'_

 _'I don't love Midorikawa just like back then… I'm just concerned… Jirou is the one I love…'_

* * *

 **Chapter 10, DONE! How was it?**

 **Kaze: So much exclamation points and shouting…**

 **Me: Is it that wrong?**

 **Kaze: Hmmm… I don't think so…**

 **Me: Good…**

 **Anyway… what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Hopefully it was good… and sorry for the shouting and exclamation points…**

 **Please, don't forget to drop a Review! See ya Guys on the next chapter!**

 **Luv ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YO! I give you the eleventh chapter!  
This one is all with Genda and I added one unexpected guest for Genda… **

**Sooooooo…. ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

 ** _~At Genda's~_**

"What a fun day!" Genda exclaimed. "Had a date with Ryuuji, got a kiss from Ryuuji and had a little 'talk' with Hiroto! What more could I ask for?"

Along in his house, all Genda was doing is talk to no one in particular, smile to himself and take another review on what happened the whole day.

Genda just finished eating dinner, already showered and is about to get ready to sleep until…

 _*ding-dong~*_

 ** _[GENDA'S POV]_**

"Eh? What the-" I turned my head to my wall clock. "Who would be coming over this late? It's already 9:45… It's impossible to be Ryuuji or Hiroto. Who could this be?"

 _*ding-dong~*_

 _*ding-dong~*_

 _*ding-dong~*_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Sheesh, what a disturbance" I said while making my way to the front door. As I got hold onto the handle, I swung the door open and saw a really annoying person with a smirking face. "What do you want, Fudou?"

"First of all, I want you to let me inside of your house. Next, I want to know what happened on your date!" what a demanding human being!

"No" I was about to shut the door when suddenly Fudou stopped my attempt and said, "Oh Mighty Lord Genda Kojirou of Dorksville may I please enter you magical kingdom?"

"Fuck off!"

"Oh, come on! I asked nicely didn't I? That's what Yuuto told me to do…"

"Well, you failed now… SHOO!"

"NOT UNTIL I GET AN UPDATE!" with that, Fudou stormed into my house and headed to the living room, sat on the sofa which looked like he's the owner of this house.

"Who gave you the authorization to e-"

"NOW, SPIT!"

"OUT!"

"NO!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

That fight went on for 15 minutes. Come to think of it there's mothing I could do to make this guy get the hell out of my house.

"Fine, I'll tell you. If that'll be the only thing that could make you leave at once…"

I was about to start telling the whole story to Fudou when he suddenly said that he'll need a teddy bear to hug. "A teddy bear will help put me to sleep…"

"What about a bump on the head?" I suggested, already readying my fist to hit Fudou's head.

"Heh, can't take a joke, ya dickweb?"

I just gave out a long sigh and started telling Fudou about today. And I admit, thanks to his advice to take Ryuuji to a horror movie was not such a bad idea.

* * *

 ** _*~Time skip~*_**

* * *

"Satisfied?" I asked as I finished the whole story.

"With you telling me the whole thing, yeah, but the whole date… no. You have such a weak knowledge in dating"

"Like I'd like to take some advices from a guy who was once bald…"

"My hair back then has nothing to do with this! And I was not bald!"

"Whatever. Now would you just go? I would gladly want to sleep now!"

"NO WAY! WHY AREN'T YOU STAYING AT ICE-CREAM HAIR'S HOUSE?!"

"Why would I be staying at Ryuuji's?"

"For your after-date fun! You know what I mean! Don't tell me you don't know, or I'll teach you!"

"I know what you mean and I don't need to do 'that' with Ryuuji…"

"Why? Yuuto and I always do 'it'… almost every night…"

"SHUT IT! GET OUT!"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"OUT!"

"Aww~ come on!"

"NO!"

"Kojirou?"

"Don't call me by my first name! And… GET OUT. NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Sheesh! Shouldn't I be the one who is currently burning in anger? I helped you this morning with your dating plan! You should be thanking me!"

"Thank you. Now, get out!"

"I could give you more dating and lovey-dovey advices…"

"I don't need those!"

We finally reached the front door. I swung it open and pushed Fudou out of the house.

"Have a wonderful night" I said.

"You'll be coming back to me! You'll need my help!"

"No I don't now go home to Kidou"

"Tsk! Fine"

 _'Finally, he's gone…'_ I thought as I headed to my room.

I lied down on my bed but there's something still bothering me. I couldn't fall asleep, not without hearing Ryuuji's voice. I took my phone from my night table and was about do dial Ryuuji but his picture and name appeared. _'He's calling me…'_ Not wasting any time, I quickly answered the call and brought the phone to my ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Ryuuji"

 _"Kojirou, were you already asleep? Was I bothering you?"_

"Oh no, I wan't asleep yet and you're not bothering me. In fact, I was just about to call you…"

 _"Call me? Why?"_

"I couldn't fall asleep. I wanted to hear your voice so badly…"

I heard a slight chuckle from the other side of the line.

"Now, why did you call? It's already late… Is something bothering you?"

 _"Well, it's not actually bothering me but what I did err~ earlier… was it… weird?"_

I didn't get what he meant at first but I remembered the kiss he gave me before running back inside his house. I guess he didn't expect that as much as I did.

"If you're talking about the kiss you gave me, it's not weird that you did that. Though I didn't expect for you to do that… Was it your own decision to run back to me? Or was it just your body doing all the movements…"

 _"I did it on purpose…"_ what he said was so soft. Almost not enough volume for me to hear but my phone was on speaker so luckily, I heard him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear what you just said. Could you repeat that…?"

 _"I did it on purpose…"_

"What?"

 _"I did it on purpose, okay. I really wanted to run to you. But I thought that a hug wasn't enough for me to repay for the great day you gave me. So… I uhmm… kissed your cheek…"_

"Haha… oh, Ryuuji. I'm glad you kissed me before letting me leave but we kissed before I got out of your house…"

 _"Still, I wanted to do that…"_

All I did was smile.

 _"Uh, hey, Kojirou…"_

"Yes?"

 _"Goodnight…"_

"Goodnight…"

 _"I… I…"_

"Yes? You what?"

 _"I uhmm… I…"_

"…"

 _"I love you!"_ not letting me give a respond, Ryuuji had already hung up. I just smiled and said, "I love you too, Ryuuji. Don't you ever forget that…"

I placed my phone back on my night table and lied down, one person inside my head…

 _Ryuuji… I love you…_

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

 ** _~Somewhere in Genda's Dreamland~_**

 _A church is seen…_

 _A person with lion-like hair wearing white…_

 _And a greenette wearing white…_

 _An altar and priest in front of them…_

"Do you, Genda Kojirou, take Midorikawa Ryuuji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

"Do you, Midorikawa Ryuuji, take Genda Kojirou as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

"I now pronounce you married... You may now kiss your partner…"

 _With that, Genda grabbed Midorikawa's face and kissed him…_

Midorikawa broke the kiss and the two smiled at each other before walking down the aisle and out of the church.

 _Chapel bells were ringing, everyone was happy. Well, everyone except for a certain red-head._

"I won't let you have Midorikawa…" the red-head said before pulling a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Genda and then…

 ** _BANG!_**

 _A bullet made its way to Genda's back making him fall on the ground beneath him. Blood started to flow from him…_

"GENDA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I love you Ryuuji…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

 _Everything started to get blurry… Midorikawa was crying… Hiroto was walking to Midorikawa with a smirk on his face…_

 _His sight was starting to fade away… but there was just one least scene he saw in front of him… His husband and the red-head, together…_

 _"No… Ryuuji… get away from him… No… No… No… This can't be… No…"_ his words were never said and heard… all were inside his head…

 _DEAD… on his wedding day…_

* * *

"No… RYUUJI!" Genda shouted as he sat up.

"Was that a bad dream? I thought it was going to be a good one…" he said while panting. "Hiroto… you're such a huge thorn on my side… Even in my dreams, you're still following us!"

Genda turned his head to his wall clock; it was just 4:38 in the morning so Genda made up his mind to go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes but can't seem to go back to sleep. His nightmare is still haunting his mind. He needs to tell someone about his 'dream' but, who? He scanned his phone for anyone to call.

"Ryuuji…? He might still be asleep…"

"Kidou…? No"

"Sakuma…? No"

More contacts were mentioned until…

"Fudou…? I don't think he'll be the best one to call… but he's my last chance…"

Full of hesitation, Genda dialed the said guy.

 _"YO! Haha! I knew that you would call me! So what seems to be the problem? Had a bad dream? I'll be right there"_ with that, Fudou hang up.

"What the? He didn't even let me speak! And how on earth did he know I had a bad dream?!"

 ** _*ding dong~~~*_**

"Is that him already?"

 ** _*ding dong~~~*_**

 ** _*ding dong~~~*_**

 ** _*ding dong~~~*_**

Genda had second thoughts on opening the door that was until his phone rang and showed Fudou's face.

"Hel-"

"OI! Open up!" again, he hangs up.

"Okay, that's him…" Genda ran to the door and opened it, showing Fudou.

"How on earth did you get here within 2 minutes?" he asked.

"What about you let me in, and we'll talk"

"Fine" Genda let the brunette inside and led him to the living room where they sat down comfortably.

"Answer!"

"I didn't go home to Yuuto tonight…"

"What about answering me on how you knew I had a bad dream…"

"I have my ways… Now tell me about this 'dream' of yours…"

"Well…"

From beginning to end, Genda told the whole story about his dream. Every detail… And in the end, he only received a 'snoring' Fudou.

"OI! WAKE UP!" Genda shouted.

"Gomen... Your dream was so boring, I fell asleep… But you said you died in your dream, right?"

"At least you heard that part…"

"Well, I think it's because you were experiencing too much happiness… For what I know, if you're experiencing too much happiness, you'll have bad dreams…"

Genda stood up, grab Fudou by his sleeve and dragged him to the front door and kicked him out. Why? He had the worst advices…

"Why kick me out?"

"You're no use! Now, go home!"

"Fine! At least I helped!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm so gonna tell this to Yuuto and you're so dead!" with that, he started to walk away.

"What a disturbance!" Genda muttered then headed back to his room, lied down, closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep…

Maybe Fudou had helped Genda a little bit…

But it was just a dream, a bad dream…

* * *

 **DONE! How was it?**

 **Kaze: You made Mohawk boy appear again…**

 **Me: Yeah… one request from a friend of mine…**

 **Kaze: Oh, okay…**

 **Anyway... I also finished chapters 11, 12 and 13... so I'll be updating them right away! And also, chapter 14 is being published too...**

 **DON'T FORGET TO DROP A REVIEW!**

 **SEE YAH GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YO! I give you the twelfth chapter!**

 **Last chapter, I added a Genda's nightmare thing… Now, let's see what kind of dream Midorikawa's having…**

 **Ushishishishi…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

It was 2 in the morning and a certain greenette is once again lost in his dreamland…

 ** _~Somewhere in Midori's Dreamland~_**

 _A church is seen…_

 _A person with lion-like hair wearing white…_

 _And a greenette wearing white…_

 _An altar and priest in front of them…_

"Do you, Genda Kojirou, take Midorikawa Ryuuji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

"Do you, Midorikawa Ryuuji, take Genda Kojirou as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

"I now pronounce you married... You may now kiss your partner…"

 _With that, Genda grabbed Midorikawa's face and kissed him…_

Midorikawa broke the kiss and the two smiled at each other before walking down the aisle and out of the church.

"I love you and I would never leave you, Ryuuji… ever…"

"I love you too, Kojirou… More than anyone else in the world…"

 _Chapel bells were ringing, everyone was happy. Well, everyone except for a certain red-head._

"I won't let you have Midorikawa…" the red-head said before pulling a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Genda and then…

 ** _BANG!_**

 _A bullet made its way to Genda's back making him fall on the ground beneath him. Blood started to flow from him…_

"KOJIROU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I love you Ryuuji…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

 _Everything started to get blurry… Midorikawa was crying… Hiroto was walking near him with a smirk plastered on his face…_

"No… Kojirou, Don't leave me! I don't want this!" he continued to cry.

A slight tap on his shoulder was made by the one who made this day the worst for the two newly-weds.

"There, there Midorikawa… It's okay… I'm here for you…" Hiroto said as he knelt down and gave the greenette a hug.

"Hiroto… Kojirou's dead… Who would do such a thing" with that, he continued to cry on Hiroto's chest.

"He said he would never leave me…"

"Don't worry… I would never leave you… I'm not Genda…"

"Wha-what are you saying?"

"I did this… for us to be together… forever… never to be separated from each other just like when we were still in junior high…" Hiroto's eye color started to change from emerald green eyes to bloody red ones.

"No…" Midorikawa started to back away from Hiroto.

"Yes… You and I, together… always and forever… my Ryuuji" with that, Hiroto picked Midorikawa up and started to walk away.

"NO! Put me down this instant!"

Midorikawa's shouts were ignored by Hiroto who continued walking, carrying a struggling Midorikawa.

"HIROTO!"

Only a chuckle was heard as an answer. Midorikawa just continued struggling from Hiroto but none of his attempts had helped him. He even called Hiroto multiple times but none were answered. There was only one thing in his mind…

 _'Kojirou! Help me! Please… I don't like where this is going! Kojirou!'_

 _'KOJIROU!'_

* * *

"KOJIROU!" shouted Midorikawa as he shot up.

"What was that?" he asked himself "A bad dream?"

 _'Obviously…'_ said his inner self.

"There was a wedding… Kojirou died because of Hiroto… Sakuma wasn't there…"

That single nightmare made the greenette scared. He placed his hand on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, like it's going to come out of his chest any time now.

"Am I… _scared…_?"

Yeah, he was scared…

"But scared of what?" another question asked… "Scared that Hiroto might come between us?"

"But it was just a dream, a horrible dream, a nightmare. It's just that… it'll never happen… right?"

 _'Yeah, don't worry Ryuuji, it'll never happen. Sure that Lion-head would tell you the same thing…'_

"Yeah…"

Midorikawa took his phone beside him to check the time. It's still 4:15 in the morning. He could still sleep before going to work later so he lied back down and closed his eyes and thought of nothing related to his dream/nightmare.

Too bad that didn't work. His 'dream' kept on bothering his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep with that thought stuck in his head.

"This isn't going to work…" he muttered to himself then took his phone and scanned his contacts to find one friend he could talk to.

"Who…? Kojirou…? No. I don't want to tell him about my dream…"

"Sakuma…? No way"

"Hiroto…? Absolutely not"

"Fudou…? No. I don't want to see him"

"Kidou…?"

"Fubuki…?"

"Kabeyama…?"

"Endou…? Not a good adviser…"

"Kazemaru…? Yea…NO."

More contacts were mentioned but he called no one of them. But he really wanted to talk to someone… anyone… Still, he called no one thinking that they might still be sleep and he might disturb them. He just gave out a loud sigh and placed his phone back to its place. But as he placed it down, it started to ring. He quickly took it and answered it without even checking who was calling him.

"H-Hello?"

"YO! Ice-cream hair!" hearing the caller's greeting, the little ray on hope that he'll be able to talk to a 'friend' faded away.

"What do you want, Fudou?"

"Just checking on you"

"If this is the way you want me to start my morning, better stop it"

"What did I do? And what's with the grumpy attitude? You should be happy that someone's checking on you. Wait, let me guess… you also had a bad dream?"

"First of all, No. And second of all, what do you mean by 'also'?"

"Oh nothing… Just a certain guy also had a bad dream moments ago and I came to his house but he kicked me out.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you deserved it… since you're the worst guy living on the planet"

"What was that?! Better watch that mouth of yours, Ice-cream hair!"

"Oh shut up. I'm going back to sleep…"

"Don't you d-" and there he hang up and lied back down onto his bed, closed his eyes and thought nothing but one person…

 _Genda Kojirou…_

Without noticing, he had already fallen asleep on his bed with that person in his head.

* * *

 ** _~Somewhere else~_**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HUNG UP ON ME!" Fudou shouted while staring on his phone.

"THAT LITTLE ICE-CREAM HEAD! HE SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I STILL REMEMBER HI-"

"Akio, what are you shouting about?" asked Kidou who was woken up because of his boyfriend's shouting on the phone.

Yes, Fudou already reached home. And by 'home' I mean Kidou's mansion…

"Nothing… It's just something to do with the two 'lovers' of Dorksville"

"Lovers of what's ville?"

"Lovers of Dorksville- Genda and Ice-cream hair"

"And by Ice-cream hair, you mean Midorikawa, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Since when did they become lovers?"

"Since this afternoon when they got home from their date which I planned…"

"Oh really…"

"Yeah…"

"How did you know all of these?"

"I have my ways…"

"Okay… I'll be going back to my sleep which you clearly disturbed... And if you would like to join me, y-"

Not being able to finish his sentence, Fudou had already made an answer "I would love to join you with your 'sleeping'…"

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 12… This has got to be the worst one I made… what do you think Kaze?**

 **Kaze: No comment…**

 **Me: See…? It was boring, short and weird…**

 **Fudou: I don't think it was like that…**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Fudou: You made me appear again!**

 **Me: Okay…**

 **Kaze: Weirdo**

 **Fudou: WHAT WAS THAT GIRLY BOY?!**

 **Kaze: Nothing, you weirdo**

 **Me: Hey, no fighting!**

 **I know this chapter was not that good (or not good at all) but please drop a review to let me know what you think of this one.**

 **Don't forget to Review!**

 **See ya guys! Luv yah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO! I give you the thirteenth chapter!**

 **Okay, this chapter will still be about our characters' _(Hiroto and Sakuma to be specific)_ dreams/nightmares**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this one…**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

It was 1 in the morning and two lovers lied down beside each other, asleep.

* * *

 ** _~Hiroto's Dreamland~_**

 _Everything was dark, nothing to see but an endless way of darkness. Nothing to see, nothing to hear…_

 _There stood a certain red-head with glasses. He was alone._

"Where am I?" he knows that that question or any other question would get an answer so he just walked to nowhere in particular. He couldn't see anything or anyone…

 _"Hey Hiroto!"_ A certain cheerful greeting by a familiar voice echoed through the dark space, making the said guy stop his tracks.

 _'That voice… is Midorikawa's…'_ the red-head thought.

 _"Hello, Hiroto…"_ now, a calm greeting was heard.

 _'And that's Jirou's voice…'_

 _Two voices were heard but the owners of the voices were nowhere to be seen. Hiroto just ran through the darkness, trying to find where the owners of the voice are. But luck didn't come near him this time…_

 _'Where are they?'_

"Jirou! Midorikawa! Where are you?!" he shouted.

"Hello, Hiroto…" that voice didn't echo anymore…

"Jirou…? Where are you?"

"I'm right here…"

 _As Hiroto turned around, he saw his love. He ran to him and gave him a hug._

"I'm so glad to see you…"

"Me too, Hiroto…"

 _The two just stayed in that position until they heard another voice._

"Hiroto…?" Hiroto turned to the source and found his love.

"Jirou…? Then who-" not being able to finish his statement, the one he called his love who had cyan hair became green.

"Midorikawa?!"

"Yes Hiroto?"

"Hiroto… what are you doing with him? I thought you loved me? You said you would never leave me…?" a tear escaped from Sakuma's eye.

"I thought you were him…"

"Can't you even know the difference between me and Midorikawa?!"

"I can but-"

"If you can, why think that I was him?"

"He… I… I don't know…"

 _A confused Hiroto stood there. In front of him were a crying Sakuma and a smirking Midorikawa._

"Stop wasting your time thinking, Hiroto. Admit it, you still love me" Midorikawa said.

"What?"

"Is this true? TELL ME HIROTO, IS THIS TRUE?! DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM?!" shouted Sakuma.

"I do-"

"Yes, it is true, Sakuma. He still loves me… There is a saying, _'First love never dies…'_ "

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

"Why? Scared of losing him? Just like how I lost him which was clearly your fault…"

"Hiroto, I want you to choose. Is it me, or him?"

"I can't choose between you two…"

"I SAID, 'CHOOSE'!" Sakuma shouted.

Hiroto just stood there and looked at the two males in front of him…

"I choose…"

* * *

 ** _~Sakuma's Dreamland~_**

"Why is it so dark here?" the cyan-haired male asked.

"Where am I? Hiroto…? Hiroto…? Hiroto are you here?" Sakuma kept on calling his boyfriends name but nothing happened. His calling just echoed through the darkness.

 _'No one's here…'_ he thought so he just walked straight ahead while calling his boyfriend's name.

 _"Jirou…"_ a soft voice was heard.

"Hiroto? Is that you?"

 _"Jirou…"_

"Hiroto, where are you?"

 _"Jirou…"_

 _That single voice kept on calling his name. He ran to the source of the voice. From afar, he saw something red. He then recognized that that thing he saw was Hiroto._

"Hiroto!" with that, he ran as fast as he could to Hiroto.

 _"Jirou…"_

"I'm coming, Hiroto"

 _"Jirou…"_

"Hiroto, I'm-" he wasn't able to finish his statement when he saw Hiroto with Midorikawa.

"Ryuuji, I love you so much…"

'Hiroto, what are y-' a tear escaped Sakuma's eye.

"I love you more Hiroto…"

"Hiroto…" Sakuma said softly.

"Oh Sakuma, I didn't see you there… Anyway, we'll be going now. Ryuuji and I have some business to take care of" Hiroto answered.

 _'No…'_

"Hiroto, what's going on here?"

"I'm leaving you now…"

"Why? I thought you love me. I thought you would never leave me. I thought that I'm your only one. I thought that-" Sakuma was clearly crying now.

"Well, your thoughts were all wrong… It's actually Ryuuji I love, not you…"

"What?"

"Are you deft or something? I said, I'm leaving you and I don't love you. Now stop crying. Goodbye, Sakuma…"

"No. Hiroto. Don't"

"What's done is done. You're nothing to me now…" with that, he started walking away with Midorikawa, leaving Sakuma who just stood there, staring at the two figures.

 _'Hiroto!'_

"Hiroto!" Sakuma started to run towards the two but why does it seem like their walking is much faster than his running.

"Please! Don't leave me here! Hiroto! Come back!"

"NO! HIROTO! HIROTO!"

* * *

"Don't leave me… HIROTO!" shouting his boyfriend's name, he shot up. Panting heavily and… crying…

"Jirou, what happened?" Hiroto asked in a worried tone. But he got silence as an answer.

"Jirou, why are you crying? Had a bad dream?"

Sakuma just gave a nod.

"Tell me all about it…"

"O-okay…"

While telling Hiroto about his dream, tears kept on rolling down his cheeks. The thought that his dream might happen, made him cry even more.

"Jirou, look at me" Hiroto said as he tilted his boyfriend's head to look at him. "I would never choose Midorikawa over you. Didn't I tell you that I chose you because I love you? That you're my only one?"

"Yes… but what if you change your mind. What if you still leave me? What if that dream really comes true?"

Hiroto pulled Sakuma into a tight embrace before talking. "It was just a horrible dream. Nothing more… It'll never come true…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… You know what; I also had a dream…"

"What was it about?"

"You and Midorikawa were there. You told me to choose between you and him"

"Who did you choose?"

"Of course I chose you. Dream or not, you're the one I love, the one I'll choose… No matter what would happen…"

"Hiroto…"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much, Hiroto…"

"I love you more, Jirou… More than anything and anyone in the world…"

Sakuma's crying stopped and his heavy breathing started to calm down.

 _'I love my Hiroto…'_

 _'I love my Jirou…'_

 _'I'm so lucky to have him as my lover…'_

 _'I'm so lucky to have him as my lover…'_

* * *

The clock showed that it was just 4:45 in the morning. And two males lied down on a single bed, asleep where both of them hugged each other…

No more nightmares. Just a thought where they're with the one they love who loves them as who they are…

* * *

 **DONE! So, how was it? Yes, the dreams/nightmares are kinda connected at some point… Kaze, Fudou, what did you two think?**

 **Kaze: No comment…**

 **Fudou: Boring! I wasn't in this chapter!**

 **Me: Why would I include you in this one? You have no business with Sakuma or Hiroto…**

 **Fudou: Hmph!**

 **Kaze: Will this be the last one?**

 **Me: NO WAY! I'm not done with this story yet!**

 **Anyway… what did you guys think? Please don't hesitate to drop a review…**

 **See ya on the next chapter!**

 **Luv yah guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YO! Chapter fourteen is here!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

 ** _~At Genda's House~_**

The clock showed that it was already 6:30 in the morning and a certain lion-like haired male is already eating his breakfast when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Kojirou…?"

"Ryuuji, is there something wrong?"

"Can I come over to your place a little later? I want to tell you something…"

"Sure. No problem. I'll be waiting for you…"

"Thanks"

With that, the call ended.

* * *

Genda was standing at the front door, waiting for Midorikawa.

 ** _*ding-dong~*_**

All that needed was a single time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Hello, Ryuuji…" Genda greeted with a smile.

"Hi Kojirou…"

"Come in"

"Thanks"

As the two reached the living room, Genda already started the conversation.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, I had a… nightmare… You were there and so was Hiroto. I wanted to tell this to someone and I chose you…"

"Okay, tell me all about it…"

"Well, in my dream, there was a wedding. Actually, it was _our_ wedding…" Midorikawa blushed at his own statement.

"And while were walking out of the church, you were hit by a bullet. And you died, I was crying that time when Hiroto approached me and told me he was the one who shot you. His eyes turned red, his smile was scaring me and he carried me and started walking away. I called his name numerous times but he didn't listen"

"There was just only one thing on my mind that time… _You…_ I was really scared…"

As Midorikawa finished, Genda had pulled him into an embrace.

"K-kojirou?"

"You know what, I also had a dream exactly like yours. There was a wedding, the sound of the gun and I died… but in the end, you just left me and had gone with Hiroto…"

"Kojirou…"

"I love you so much, Ryuuji… Don't you ever forget that… okay?"

"I won't… And Kojirou… I… I love… I love you too… I don't know how but before I noticed, I already love you… Even more than the time I still love Hiroto…"

"I'm glad that you feel the same…" with that, Genda had placed his lips on the greenette's.

A single kiss which felt like forever was broke …

"Ryuuji, will you be my boyfriend?" Genda asked.

No more thinking was needed; no more second thoughts were wanted. Only one word was supposed to be said "Yes. I would gladly be your boyfriend, Kojirou…"

Another kiss was once again shared by the two…

* * *

 ** _*~*Mega Time Skip*~*_**

* * *

It's been a month since the two now lovers became a couple. Now they have no worries on what might happen. As long as they got each other, they're happy…

Genda and Midorikawa are currently having a peaceful stroll at the park, where Genda confessed his love for Midorikawa…

This day, the two are planning on going to the places where they spent precious time together. After the park, they'll be going back to the fair. They'll do the whole day all over again, but now it'll be a new version. Today, they're a couple. A real couple…

"Hey Ryuuji, remember that tunnel?" Genda asked pointing at the Tunnel of Love.

"Yeah…" Midorikawa answered.

"Wanna ride that one again?"

"|As long as it's with you, I'm up for it…" with that, the two made their way to the said ride.

The inside of the tunnel is still filled with hearts but now, a picture is taken when you reach a specific part of the tunnel. And unknown to the two, their picture was taken while they were in a lip lock. And as they reached the end of the ride, the lady gave them their picture. Each of them had their copy. The two just smiled at each other and continued with their date.

Last is the rollercoaster.

"Will you be able to ride that this time?" Genda asked. He doesn't want Midorikawa to ride the coaster again remembering what happened the last time they rode it.

"I told you, as long as it is with you; I'm up for anything… Let's go!"

The two headed to the ride; paid for their fee and sat down at the same spot they sat the first time they rode it. All they needed to do is wait for it to start. The seats were almost full but now.

"The ride is going to start soon…" said the guy who finished checking if every person is secured in their seats.

The engine was heard and the ride started.

 ** _~After the ride~_**

Unlike last time, Midorikawa got used to the ride. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up.

"Told ya I can handle it…"

"Good thing you're alright this time…"

Midorikawa just gave his sweetest smile.

"I think were forgetting one thing…" Genda said.

"What? I think we already gone to every ride and stand we went to…"

"Not yet…" with that, Genda led the way to that one shop they haven't gone to yet… the ice cream shop.

Just like a month ago, the two ordered the same green apple flavor ice cream and enjoyed eating it together.

"You know something, Ryuuji?" Genda started.

"What?"

"This is such a fun day because I'm spending it with you…"

"Same here…"

* * *

Their first monthsary came to an end and currently, Genda and Midorikawa are on their way home now.

Walking home, hands intertwined with each other, another happy memory made.

"Hey Kojirou, thanks for a wonderful day… I really had fun" Ryuuji said as he gave his sweetest smile to his boyfriend.

"Oh Ryuuji, you have no idea how happy you have made me…"

"Genda… Midorikawa…" a familiar voice was heard and as the two turned to the source, they saw Hiroto and Sakuma

"Hiroto, Sakuma, what are you two doing here?" Genda asked.

"We're just enjoying our date since it's our monthsary…" Hiroto answered.

"If you're looking for another fight, you're going to get one" Genda threatened.

"Genda, I'm not interested in another fight… I just want to talk to Midorikawa"

"Talk to me about what?" Midorikawa asked.

"Something I should've told you a long time ago…"

"Okay…"

"Ryuuji…"

"It's okay Kojirou, there's something I also want to say to Hiroto…"

"If you say so…"

"Thank you… Now, Midorikawa, please follow me…" with that, Hiroto and Midorikawa started walking away from Genda and Sakuma.

"Genda, may I talk to you?" Sakuma asked.

Genda had some second thoughts on talking with Sakuma but he had no choice so he decided to talk to his ex-boyfriend.

Silence filled the air between Genda and Sakuma that is until Genda broke it.

"Something you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Yes. I know that I hid my relationship with Hi-"

"If this is what you want us to talk about, stop it. That memorable event had already happened in the past. Don't make it come to the present time" Genda interrupted.

"Please, just listen to me… I made a huge mistake on lying to you that's why I'm really, really sorry… I know a sorry wouldn't be enough for you to forgive me but it's the only thing I could give…"

"Tell me, do you know how painful it was when I knew that you were cheating on me? If you only told me in the first place, I would've understood it… But no it had to reach the point when I felt like I wanted to kill myself… You don't know that pain, Sakuma. Because you never felt it…"

"That is why I'm telling you that I'm so sorry…" a tear made its way down Sakuma's cheek "Yes, you're right, I don't know the pain; I never felt that pain in my life… And I caused that pain to you… Genda… please, forgive me…"

Sakuma's already on the ground, crying for forgiveness.

"Sakuma…"

"Genda, I know it took so long and you probably hate me but please, forgive me… You were the first guy that ever told me that I'm perfect, I'm normal and the first guy I ever loved…"

"Sakuma, look at me" Genda started as he knelt down, his face the same level as Sakuma's. "I'm not angry anymore…"

"Really…?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm thankful that you left me… If you hadn't done that, Ryuuji and I wouldn't have been together… So, thank you"

"Genda…"

"Jirou…" being called by his first name again made him cry out. How he missed that voice call him by his first name.

"Kojirou…"

"I'm happy that you found someone to look after you…" Genda said then planted a kiss on Sakuma's forehead.

The cyan-haired male said nothing… but to Genda, his silence meant a thousand words.

"Thank you Kojirou…"

"Thank you Jirou…"

* * *

 ** _~With Hiroto and Midorikawa~_**

As Hiroto and Midorikawa parted from their boyfriends, Hiroto led the other male to a nearby tree.

An awkward silence was present between the two.

"What do you want to talk about?" Midorikawa asked.

"What I wanted to say is that I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you years ago… And I want you to forgive me…"

"Hiroto, if you think that I'm that stupid enough to forgive you that easy, you got it wrong…"

"Ryuuji…"

"Don't call me by my first name. Only Kojirou could do that! And one more thing, name one human being who could forgive the person who clearly broke his heart that easy. No one, because it's not that easy as saying 'I'm sorry'. Hiroto, I suffered from loneliness, heartbreak and pain. And you want me to forgive you and forget everything just like that?"

"Ry- Midorikawa… I know how painful it wa-"

"No, you don't. Because it wasn't your heart which was broke into pieces like some glass, it was mine. So how would you be able to feel the pain I felt within those years?!"

"Okay, I don't know the pain, I never felt it. But please, believe me when I say this 'I am terribly sorry…'"

"Believe you? Are you joking? You played with my head, you played with my heart. All those sweet talking are LIES! So how could I believe you? WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU?!"

"Because this time, this is no lie…" as Hiroto said those words, he grabbed hold of Midorikawa's hands. "True that I lied to you, yes I cheated on you… but that doesn't mean that every single time we spent together were all fake and was just a game. They were real… Midorikawa, I loved you so much that I would give you the whole world. But I noticed that you weren't the right one for me… When Jirou and I became a couple, I wanted to tell you but I was too scared that you might hate me. But I was wrong, you hated me more when you found it out yourself…"

"Yes, I hated you that time. So much that I could do something that I would regret… If you just told me, I would've understand, I would've accepted it… but you made me look like a fool! Thinking that you still love me that time!"

"Midorikawa, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry, is that all you can say? 'Sorry'?"

"Midorikawa…"

"Fine... You will be forgiven if you promise me to take good care of Sakuma. He's still my friend. But break his heart, make him cry, or push him aside. You will regret that you made a huge mistake!"

"Okay…"

"Can we go back to Kojirou?"

"Wait, I also wanted to say that… I'm happy for you and Genda… today is your first monthsary, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Kazemaru told me…"

"What if it is? Today's yours and Sakuma's monthsary too right?"

"Yes… And I wanted you to know that you really deserve to be happy… and I _think_ \- no- I _know_ that Genda is that person who could make you feel the happiness you deserve…" a smile was shown and a tear made its way out of the red-head's eye.

"Hiroto… I know you love Sakuma… but please, don't forget me, okay?"

"Are you kidding me? You were the first one that I loved? How could I ever forget you? I'm already a huge jerk for hurting you. Forgetting you would make me the stupidest person that lives…"

A slight chuckle was heard from the greenette as he gave his ex-boyfriend his sweetest smile and an embrace.

"I would never forget you too, Hiroto… Thanks for all the great times we had…"

"Thank you too, Ryu- I mean Midorikawa…"

"Why did you stop?"

"What?"

"Call me by my first name again. I kinda missed it…"

"Okay, Ryuuji… Thanks for everything…"

"Thank you too, Hiroto. For letting me know what love is…" with that statement, Hiroto kissed Midorikawa's forehead for the last time.

* * *

"Kojirou!"

"Jirou!"

"Ryuuji!"

"Hiroto!"

"How's the talk between you two?" Genda asked.

"Well, got a little shouting but it went well. You two…?" Midorikawa answered.

"Same… A little drama but good" Sakuma answered.

"So… this is good bye between us?" Hiroto asked.

"Not good bye…" Midorikawa started, finished by Genda, "But until we meet again"

"Yeah…"

"Very true…"

"Well then, we'll be going now…"

"Us too…"

With that, the couples parted, headed to their own houses with their own partners…

 _'This day was fun, dramatic, exciting and one of the best…'_ the four thought.

 _'Maybe next time it'll be the best for us all…'_

* * *

 **So, that's it guys! How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Kaze: Good…**

 **Fudou: Same… but why was Girly Boy mentioned and I wasn't?**

 **Me: Like I said you have no business with Midori…**

 **Sad to say that the fifteenth chapter is the last one… I really wanted to make this story longer but… that is where the plot ends… I promise that the next one is the best of all…**

 **See ya guys! Drop a Review for me, please! Luv yah all!**


End file.
